Me, Myself, the Spy
by loveisforfairytales
Summary: A tragic event leaves Cammie heartbroken and distrustful. Set many years after all our favorite spies graduate back at Gallagher where Zach meets...Miranda Kaufman? Who's she? Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my 2nd fan fiction! :D It starts off sort of slow so bear with me for a couple of chapters as you get through all the introductions and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. **

CAMMIE

I was trapped. 20 men in black surrounded me. 20 men in black and Zach. He told me not to trust him and I did anyways. I guess what happens next was all my own fault, and I would never forgive myself.

I put all my spy training to use. Roundhouse kicking one guy, punching the lights out of 2 more while kneeing another where it hurts.

But there were too many. I couldn't fight 21 men by myself, especially not in the broken-hearted state I was in. They overwhelmed me, and it all went black.

The next days were I blur. They interrogated me and tortured me. I felt pain, excruciating pain, then I couldn't remember what happened next until I was rescued. The doctors claimed I had PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

A double agent in the Circle of Cavan rescued me. While I was captive, they managed to destroy it from the inside out. Some sort of top CIA agent _I_ was if someone else had to rescue me, but I was safe now.

The organization who was out to kill me was finally destroyed. Too bad no one could save me from myself.

Discover my shock finding out I was pregnant. Normally when I girl still had her virginity they couldn't get pregnant. Too bad I wasn't a virgin.

The Circle ripped me apart from the inside out. They caused me pain I couldn't remember, but I felt hollow and disgusting.

I wouldn't come out of my room for days. People had to bring food for me to eat. I was in shock. I stayed for days staring at the pale pink plus on the pregnancy test.

It wasn't till I realized my behavior hurt the baby inside me that I stopped. I became the perfect mother. This child would have all of my love, and learn how to be the best spy ever.

My baby was my savior from myself, my angel.

I resigned from the CIA, I resigned from my life. My daughter didn't deserve a broken mother.

At 6 months old she didn't have a father to coo over her and love her like the other children.

Her father would never teach her fighting moves like Grant taught 2 year old Austin Newman to.

Her father would never bring her along on campaign trails to be admired by the whole country like Preston Winters could show his 2 year old daughter Elaine.

Her father would never create the top computerized security system and hack databases to protect her from threats like Jonas could do for his 1 year old twin children Carly and Caleb.

It was almost unbearable to my friends with their perfect husbands and perfect children with fathers who loved them, who _knew _who their father was.

So I left.

No, I didn't run away. But Cammie Morgan ceased to exist. In her place was Miranda Kaufman. A strong, tough single mother, and the new CoveOps teacher for the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women.

My mother reluctantly got used to my cover. Bex, Macey and Liz all agreed to not blow it for me. They understood, I needed change.

My daughter grew up with her name being Angelina Jacqueline Kaufman - _not Morgan._ I didn't know if I'd ever tell her her real last name.

Maybe when I could learn to live with myself, I could explain it all to her without all the lies and secrecy.

But I'm a spy, and being a spy, my whole life was a lie.

LINA

Angelina hated her name. You called her Lina. Except her mother, who called her Angel. Lina tried to stop her mother from calling her that, but you could see the pain in her eyes whenever she suggested being called anything other than Angel. So Lina gave up.

Lina lived in Gallagher her whole life, ever since she was 6 months old. Even before she was old enough to actually attend all the girls knew her. She was like their baby sister who they needed to protect. All the teachers knew her too. Gallagher was her family.

Lina was homeschooled by her mother, the CoveOps teacher here. Her mother, the woman no one wanted to mess with. She caught all the girls with whatever prank they tried to pull, and every time they tried sneaking out. All the girls loved and hated her, and were jealous or pitied Lina.

Miranda Kaufman was the perfect mother and spy. Except for one thing - she refused to discuss boys with Lina. Lina's mother _absolutely hated_ anything to do with the other frustrated Lina, to live a life without boys. And unlike the other girls who went here, Lina didn't' have any other homes, anywhere else to go. She was jealous of them.

They knew of the outside world, and traveled places all over the world.

And they had fathers. They had two parents who loved them. She lost her father.

"He's dead." Her mother told her emotionlessly. And that's all she knew about her father. Her mother would never mention anything else. Not even what he looked like or what he was like. She assumed he had blond or dirty blond hair like her, since her mother was a brunette, but that was it.

Lina gave up looking for her father after searching and hacking for years. Until her mother would tell her, she had no leads and no way to find him.

This year Lina is a sophomore. Everything up to here has been a breeze for Lina. Material tends to be easy when you've been tutored by Miranda Kaufman. It doesn't hurt to have her genes either. But this year Lina starts CoveOps.

Everyone knows her mother's class is the hardest one. With spontaneous missions and dangerous pop quizzes, Lina is nervous… and excited. All of her hard work has gone to waste if she can't apply it to real field work. Lina is ready to start her sophomore year.

But right before the welcome back dinner, Lina can tell her mother is agitated and nervous. This worried her. Miranda Kaufman is a mask, it happened to be her codename too. No emotion ever showed on Miranda Kaufman's face, never.

Usually Lina would be happy her mother's mask slipped. It let her know that her mother cared when she could actually see the love in her mother's face.

But agitated and nervous? It seemed impossible. Lina knew something was up. So naturally, it meant a bit of hacking before dinner. What she found shocked her. Lina needed to get ready a bit longer before they arrived…

**I have a couple chapters pre-written so if I get some good reviews I'll make sure to post them up soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in a really happy mood right now so i'll give you more :) Did you know they made Twix ice cream? It's DELICIOUS! **

**You know what also makes me happy? Finding an excerpt of the first few pages of Only the Good Spy Young in the back of my GG3 book! :D That almost made up for the fact I'm not going to be in the US when it comes out... in 18 days. :D **

**Here's an insight into the minds of our two favorite characters? (well mine at least.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series **

CAMMIE

The Welcome Back Dinner was in session. Rachel Morgan was giving the Headmistress speech Cammie was ever so familiar with.

Cammie was not surprised when 30 Blackthorn Boys entered the Grand Hall. She was the CoveOps teacher. It would be embarrassing not knowing something like this. She wasn't even surprised to see the Headmaster Zach Goode leading them.

Of course Cammie Morgan would have fled the school when she realized she'd have to see Zach Goode again. But she was Miranda Kaufman.

Miranda Kaufman learned everything there was to know about the Blackthorn Boys. From each of their names, to their likes and dislikes, to who their parents were and where they worked. Miranda Kaufman was prepared.

Cammie Morgan was nearly in tears when she found out Zach Goode was _married._ Miranda Kaufman expected it and found out everything to know about this woman too. She was his mission partner, and they fell in love. Her name was Chloe Goode, and they had a son. Andrew Goode.

Andrew Goode was a sophomore at the exchange and stood proudly next to his father…smirking. Cammie knew she would have to keep an eye on him.

Cammie took in every detail around her. She had to - being a spy, and this was spy school. The boys were subtly looking into reflective surfaces, checking out the girls. The girls were doing the same, and trying to make themselves look presentable, giggling and whispering excitedly amongst each other.

Cammie tried to hide her disgust, but settled with a frown. They would only get hurt. Boys were nothing but trouble. Cammie had tried to prevent the exchange, but her mother paid no attention to her complaints. The only girl who didn't seem shocked or giggly was her daughter Angel.

Angel looked calm and sat there quietly eating her food. Cammie rose an eyebrow at her daughter with a look that said _you knew?_ Lina answered with a smirk. _Of course I knew_ the smirk said. Cammie rolled her eyes at her daughter feeling quite proud.

"I hope you boys will feel welcome here," Rachel Morgan was still talking. Cammie snorted softly. She would make class hell for them. Rachel seemed to know what she was thinking. "You will be taking classes with the girls. Our teachers here are very intense, but I hope they won't make it _too_ hard." She looked pointedly at Cammie. Cammie shrugged.

The whole Hall saw the exchange between them and stared. Cammie could see Zach's curious stare and the slightly frightened ones of the students, both boys and girls. She decided to make an impact. She stood up and faced the crowd.

"Prepare yourself." she told them, and left the Hall without even touching her dinner. Cammie wasn't hungry anyways. Feeling the stares of the many students and faculty, she closed the doors behind me and went to my suite.

Cammie's suite was in a secret room in _another secret passageway._ No one except Cammie, her mother and her daughter know where she stayed. Crazy rumors circle around her, where she stayed, and her past. Cammie preferred it that way.

ZACH

Zach loved being the Headmaster of the Blackthorn Institute for Boys. He was able to serve his country by bringing up the best spies in the nation who would protect national secrets and take out terrorist threats, and stay close to his family.

Zach retired from the CIA as soon as he knew Chloe was pregnant. Never, Zach vowed, would he leave his son without one, or god forbid, _both_ of his parents. Zach knew firsthand the pain of losing his parents, who went MIA on a mission.

Making Zach agree to the Blackthorn and Gallagher exchange took a lot of energy of Rachel Morgan's part. Rachel seemed a little desperate for the girls to have interaction with males their age in Zach's opinion.

Zach himself had no wish to return to Gallagher, where old memories of …_ Cammie_ would be brought up. He winced. Every time he thought of Cammie Zach seemed to drown in guilt. It wasn't his fault the Director made him become a double agent. It wasn't his fault Cammie fell in love with him and had to get hurt, hurt in more ways than one.

Witnessing and regretfully taking part in … what happened was something he would never forgive himself for. At least he saved her life; at least he was able to get her out of there before blowing up the CoC headquarters.

But in the end, Zach agreed to the exchange. A bunch of hormonal teenage boys needed to interact with the other sex if they were to ever learn how to control themselves and behave properly.

Zach entered the Grand Hall. It looked the same as before, but with all new faces sitting at the student tables. Where the teachers sat at the front, Zach noticed all the teachers who taught before were still there, with the exception of Joe Solomon.

After Cammie Morgan had been rescued, and then mysteriously disappeared again. Joe Solomon couldn't take it, his best friend's daughter was like his own. Joe Solomon left Gallagher, where there were too many memories of Cammie, and started teaching at Blackthorn.

Replacing him was Miranda Kaufman. Zach studied this woman. She had stunning green eyes and long chocolate colored brown hair. Nothing like Cammie's dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Zach mentally cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to compare every woman he met to Cammie. He was married for goodness sakes!

But even so, Zach couldn't help but notice how this Miranda woman was 5 inches taller than Cammie, and seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. Completely unlike Cammie's skill as a pavement artist.

Zach was curious about this woman. For a woman who stuck out, Miranda Kaufman had a hazy past. Even with his Level 23 clearance, Zach couldn't find any information on Miranda Kaufman.

She appeared out of nowhere about 15 years ago, claiming to have been Intelligence from a small European country. Her parents were classified along with any records. It seemed like a miracle the CIA had given her as much clearance that she had- Level 20.

The only information Zach could find of this mysterious woman was that she had a daughter at Gallagher named Angelina, and that she despised men.

Zach was almost bursting inside from wanting to know what happened to make Miranda Kaufman hate his gender so much. But Zach's a spy, so he planned to observe her and find out.

Zach took note of the look of disgust on her face when they walked in, her conversation with her daughter and the headmistress, all the way to when she strutted to the door.

He was frustrated. There wasn't much to get out of this first impression of Miranda Kaufman, except she was a dangerous spy. One not to be messed with.

So of course, Zach had to mess with her.

**This chapter doesn't have much action either.. the next one should be more interesting though ;) Review! You know you want to. **

**p.s. I can't help but blabber more about GG4. Did you see the trailer on Ally's blog? I think Disney Hyperion did a good job with it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling extremely happy today, so here you go! :D I'm also procrastinating studying for my finals. **

**I know some of you are mad at me for making Zach married. Patience, grasshoppers. It's all part of the plot. I don't know if they'll get back together or not yet though. I'm not the biggest fan of happy/perfect endings, so most likely it'll end bittersweet. (not that it's ending any time soon.)**

**Hope you love the huge chapter here :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

CAMMIE

Cammie was ready to give her first CoveOps lesson to the sophomores, both boys and girls. But first, she had the girls meet in Sublevel One before class started.

Cammie became Miranda Kaufman, and Miranda Kaufman entered Sublevel One at exactly 8:45 on the dot. All the girls were smart enough to arrive before her.

Cammie noticed they all seemed a bit starved and overdressed, and this annoyed her.

"Check for bugs." One sentence and the girls were scramming all over the place looking for them. Cammie already knew where they were. Zachary Goode had planted 36 bugs in total in the room, and it made her annoyed.

The girls found 35. Cammie shook her head, and took out the last bug, placed in the light inside the ceiling.

"Get good girls," she told them and then spoke into the bug in her hand, "And you Goode. Get lost."

With that she destroyed the last bug. She stared at the group of nervous girls before her. This was their first CoveOps class, and Cammie would shock them into becoming the best agents.

"I'm disappointed in you girls. It may be your first CoveOps class, and it may be your first time interacting with boys, but it only takes one mistake for you to get killed."

Cammie let that sink in and the class was silent. Then she continued.

"Your first mission will begin in 8 minutes when the boys arrive. There are 5 sophomore Blackthorn Boys to be joining our class today. 5 of you will be their tour guides. You are to find out all you can about them. If in a week you are unable to answer the questions I ask you. You will fail. Learning crucial facts about each of your subjects will help you know how to react in unpredictable circumstances. Brace yourself. The spy world has no place for relationships."

With that Cammie waited. The girls started mumbling excitedly to themselves. Cammie knew Zach Goode was in the elevator with the boys. And in 5…4…3…2…1 they entered the room.

The room was silent as all the girls turned towards the boys. Andrew Goode was amongst the boys, standing cockily next to his smirking father.

"You're late." Cammie said in a monotone voice. That wiped the smirk off his face. The 5 boys started looking a bit nervous in the dead silent room. Only Zach Goode had the nerve to speak.

"With all due respect Ms. Kaufman, we arrived at 9 on the dot." Cammie just chuckled darkly.

"With all due respect Mr. Goode," Cammie replied in a mocking manner, "_You_ arrived at 9 on the dot. The boys followed suit into the room 19 seconds past nine. They are late."

Zach glared intensely at Cammie and Cammie stood there with an amused look back at him. Zach just sighed.

"Very well then Ms. Kaufman. How about you let the boys introduce themselves before crucifying them?"

"Gladly," Cammie replied, her voice monotone again. "Why don't we start with you Mr. Anderson. You're sister already knows you. Let's introduce you to the rest of the class."

Caleb Anderson looked stunned to see the teacher already knew his name. _But he shouldn't be_ Cammie thought.

He started to stutter. "Uh.. My name is Caleb Anderson. I'm Carly's twin brother and I plan on going into the Research and Development track."

This much and more Cammie knew. Any kid of Liz and Jonas would be a whiz in technology. Not so much in field work. Cammie decided she would go easy on the kid. After all, Liz knew her cover and didn't want to blow their friendship. Caleb went to sit shyly by his sister. Cammie turned towards the next guy.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Nicholas Parker and I'm on the CoveOps track." He winked at some of the girls. Cammie glared at the boy.

"Mr. Parker. Please find a sit next to one of the girls. Touch her and you'll regret it." Cammie said it in a monotone voice, but somehow she still managed to make it sound menacing. Nicholas looked a little worried. He went to sit by Annabeth Palmer.

Cammie decided to nod at the next boy for them to continue.

"The name's Jacobson, David Jacobson. The next James Bond." He seemed a bit superficial. The girls giggled at his silliness. Cammie mentally rolled her eyes and merely replied to him.

"James Bond was a horrible spy. He would have been compromised and killed in the first 10 seconds of his mission. Take a seat Mr. Jacobson."

David seemed a tad bit offended, but silently took a seat next to Rosalie Stein. The next boy approached the girls.

"Hi there. My name is Rodney Sherman. I'm a pavement artist." The boy seemed the type Cammie observed. But she would humiliate him. No one was a better pavement artist than _the Chameleon._

Last and certainly the least, at least according to Cammie, was Andrew Goode. He stepped forward without her acknowledgment and started to speak.

"Andrew Goode." he stated. Then he pointed to himself and said "Spy." Cammie nearly blew her cover. Half of her wanted to burst out crying. The other half wanted to kill him slowly. But she wasn't Cammie Morgan, she was Miranda Kaufman.

Miranda Kaufman just glared intensely at Andrew Goode and warned him. "I'll be watching you Mr. Goode." He pointedly sat down right next to Angelina Kaufman in an obvious attempt to annoy Cammie.

With that, Cameron Morgan swung open the door and motioned for Zachary Goode to leave.

"It's really been a pleasure to meet you Headmaster Goode," Cammie was obviously being sarcastic, "but I do believe it's your time to go. Hope your boys are prepared, I'm not going easy on them. And if you wish to study my teaching skills please place less obvious bugs. Especially the one in the light. Don't go around copying other people. No one here appreciates you stealing Cameron Morgan's signature bug hiding spot."

Cammie saw a mixed of emotions appear on Zach's face before he managed to pull on a mask. And with that, Zachary Goode slipped out the door.

Cammie turned her attention back to the curious faces of the sophomore class. They all seemed to be bursting with questions on her relations with Cameron Morgan. All the students heard about her legacy.

How Cameron Morgan went out with Zachary Goode and got her heart broken by him on a mission. They all knew she _was the Chameleon_ and the CIA's best pavement artist, their best spy. And finally, the all knew how Cameron Morgan disappeared not long after that particular mission where her heart was broken, and no one was able to find her.

Cammie pretended to be oblivious to their stares.

"Class dismissed." She told them, turning towards the door. Stopped. And turned back to face them before she left. "Get to know each other. But don't make it easy. I'll be watching." And with that, she followed Zachary Goode's example and slipped out the door.

LINA

Her mother had just left a group of 15 year old girls with 5 boys. Her mother was crazy. The moment Cammie left the room, the girls pounced. They bombarded the boys with questions and flirted like there was no tomorrow.

It was more than obvious to Lina these girls had NO experience with CoveOps whatsoever. Because if they did, they would have realized this was all a test. To see if they could find out information about the boys without getting it straight from them. To see if they could resist the 5 devils in front of her.

Well, 4 devils. Lina didn't have too much of a problem with Caleb Anderson. Lina had met him before when they went to visit Aunt Liz. He seemed nice, and how could Lina hate a boy who was Carly's twin brother?

Carly was Lina's best friend and one of her roommates. Her other roommates Annabeth Palmer and Rosalie Stein were her other best friends.

Anna and Rose looked absolutely in _heaven_ that two of the Blackthorn boys chose to sit next to them and were trying to flirt with the guys while simultaneously, and unsuccessfully, keep the other girls away.

Carly was having a calm conversation and reunion with her brother, but failing. Even poor, geeky Caleb Anderson had a mob of girls around him. That's what happens when you let 5 boys into a boy-deprived class of girls.

Lina sighed. She wanted nothing to do with the Andrew boy next to her, and was uncomfortably trying to get him to stop staring at her.

Lina knew with her pin straight dirty blond hair, deep emerald eyes, and perfect spy figure that she was a sight for sore eyes. It was a wonder she was as good as a pavement artist that she was. Must have been her mother's genes. Many civilian guys had asked her out, and she said no to all of them. Not only was it risky for a spy to date a civilian, her mother would have been in a fit.

Lina considered what would happen if she dated a spy boy. Mostly likely he'd have a "talk" with her mother and never return. Miranda Kaufman was scarier person to meet than the ordinary overprotective dad. Lina resolved to stay away from the Blackthorn Boys. Observe them the information she needed, and then ditch them.

But her resolved faltered as soon as she looked into Andrew Goode's eyes. He had green eyes similar to hers, except his were a lighter shade that seemed to pierce into your soul and looked like his father's while Lina's were like her mothers. He had dark brown, nearly black hair and was well…_ hot. _

Lina quickly overcame her shock though and threw those thoughts out of her mind.

_Mission before Emotion. _

That was her mother's motto. And if that motto had gotten Miranda Kaufman to be one of the top spies, than Lina would follow it. Too bad Andrew Goode had other plans.

"Hey," he said silkily, "What's your name sexy?" He was a confident, cocky, jerk. Lina was furious.

"One. You. Will. Not. Call. Me. Sexy. Two. Stay away from me Andrew Goode, you know perfectly well who I am. And Three. My mother seems to hate you. I'd ask you what flowers you'd like on your grave, but more likely than not we won't even find your body." Lina stated in a calm, threatening voice.

"Chill Angelina." Andrew held his hands up in surrender but with a smirk on his face. "Your mother may be Miranda Kaufman, but my father is Zachary Goode. And we Goodes are well, _goode_. And your mother did say to get to know each other. So why don't we, get. To. Know. Each. Other."

Andrew Goode brought his face closer and closer towards Lina, expecting a kiss. What he didn't expect was Lina tripping him and a roundhouse kick to his face followed by having his arms pinned behind his back.

Lina was a strong, and extremely pissed off girl. She got right back in his face and whispered menacingly. "Don't underestimate my mother, and don't underestimate me." And she dropped him on the ground and strutted towards the exit, watching the rest of the class gape at her.

_Like mother like daughter._

Lina knew only one person who she could trust with her feelings right now. Of course Lina was a bit embarrassed to break up Elaine Winter's make out fest with Austin Newman.

Elaine and Austin were both juniors, and family friends of the Kaufman's. Besides Jonas and Liz Anderson, Miranda Kaufman also enjoyed the company of Grant and Bex Newman, and Preston and Macey Winters.

So naturally, Carly and Caleb Anderson, Austin Newman, and Elaine Winters were Lina's friends. They all enjoyed hanging out together and comforted Lina with her many confusing family problems.

But Elaine was the best person to go to for gossip, fashion, and of course _boys._ She was the older sister Lina didn't have and talked to her about everything her mother wouldn't.

Lina stood there awkwardly as Elaine blushed and Austin Newman quickly excused himself from the room. Elaine then closed the door, checked for bugs, then faced Lina.

"So what's up Lina? I'm assuming this is just a friendly hello?" Elaine looked amused, a bit too enjoying this than Lina was comfortable with, and it killed Lina to say the next 4 words.

"It's a boy problem."

Elaine nodded understandingly and motioned for Lina to continue.

"You know the Headmaster's son Andrew Goode? Well he won't stop annoying me? What's his problem anyways? Underestimating girls? Calling me SEXY? He's such a cocky JERK! How do you even bare talking to boys?" Lina ranted.

Elaine stood there looking quite amused. Lina was so naïve and innocent.

"Oh Lina, it's obvious he was _flirting _with you! So do you like him back?" Elaine pondered.

Lina just stared blankly at Elaine. "Like him? No way. More like hate him to the ends of hell."

Elaine looked confused at Lina's response. Lina actually meant every word she said. Lina had no feelings for this boy whatsoever.

"So what then?" Elaine asked, "Is he just really hot?"

Lina blushed remembering those beautiful green eyes.

"Aha!" Elaine's eyes lit up. You think he's hot. You don't like him yet, but you will." Elaine looked so sure it was going to happen.

Lina groaned. "My mother is going to kill me if that happens!"

"Don't worry. You're mother will have to understand… right?" Elaine pondered this while Lina just sunk into a chair and sighed. Lina had to find out information on the Blackthorn Boys. Not only for her CoveOps assignment. But for her own personal research.

**I have one and a half chapters more pre-written. Then you'll just have to wait until after finals (in about 5 days) for more. So if you want that one more chapter up by tonight or tomorrow you'll just have to press that innocent-looking review button below, won't you? ;)**

**p.s. is it weird that I want someone to criticize what I write? I'm thirsting for some good constructive criticism. After all, I'm new at this whole writing stories thing. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... thanks for the reviews and all that. :) **

**Bookworm67: I adore you. You've reviewed every chapter so far! 3 **

**lari223: WOAH. Who said that they were half-siblings? I mean, they might be, but I actually don't know yet. I have some ideas for them that I can't actually say without ruining anything so I won't. Keep reading to find out ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

ZACH

Zachary Goode was _not_ pleased with today's turn of events so far. He had saved taking the sophomores to CoveOps last in order to spy on Miranda Kaufman, but she had destroyed all his bugs, including the hidden one _nobody_ ever found. Let's just say it made him extremely pissed off.

Then of course, she managed to humiliate him and his students. She seemed to have it out especially for his son. Why not Nick Parker? Nick was the ladies man who played all the girls.

Finally, she mentioned Cammie. Who was _she_ to be even allowed to mention Cammie, let alone know her bug hiding spot? It was something only Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey knew about. This woman was dangerous, and Zach needed to know more.

After unsuccessfully trying to hack her CIA profile again for more information. He went over all the things he learned about her so far at Gallagher.

She was the CoveOps teacher here at Gallagher. She had it in for Zachary and Andrew Goode. She seemed to know a lot about Cammie. She had an almost mother daughter relationship with Rachel Morgan. He could even tell Miranda was friends with Liz by the way she seemed a bit softer on Caleb than the other boys. And finally, Miranda Kaufman was as good as a spy as Cammie, maybe _even better._

Zach could feel the guilt in the pit of his stomach again from thinking about Cammie. He felt frustrated at this woman who seemed to replace the once love of his life. Yes, Zachary Goode used to be in love with Cammie_. Used to._ Now he loved Chloe. Then why did he find himself in Cammie's favorite secret passageway?

Zach just sat there and remembered all the good times he had hiding here with Cammie. He studied every corner of the passageway, looking for clues to his past. That's when he noticed a brick a shade lighter than the others.

Curious, Zach pulled on the brick, only to be shown a door? Pulling on the door, he noticed it was locked, but there was a eye scanner. Zach put his eye to the scanner only for it to shut down.

He stood there in shock. So what had just happened? Exactly 28 seconds later. The door opened, and there stood Miranda Kaufman with a half amused, half furious look on her face.

"So what in the world, were you thinking entering here?" She asked him. Zach was in shock. He felt like stuttering, but managed to speak in a calm tone.

"A pleasure to see you again. May I ask, what would be in the room behind you?"

Miranda just smirked. "I don't know Goode," she remarked sarcastically. "You're the spy. Figure it out. And stop trying to hack my CIA profile. It's not very nice. And you'll get nowhere. Liz updated my security."

Zach was curious again. "How do you know Liz Sutton?" he asked while at the same time scheming to ask for Jonas' help in breaking through.

She seemed to read his mind. "It's a small world Zach, and don't bother asking Jonas, he's tried breaking through as well and failed. Everyone seems so curious to find out my past. There are some things you just shouldn't know." She was mocking him. Those same words he told Cammie all those years ago.

Zach was mad again. "How do you know so much about Cammie? Things that she did, things no one knew about!"

Miranda stared back at him with a sad look on her face and pointed to herself. "Spy Zach, Spy."

She turned around and went back into the room leaving Zach with even more questions than he had before.

Zach decided he needed to talk to Jonas himself. Maybe Miranda was lying to him, and even if she wasn't, it meant that Jonas was just as curious to know who she is as he was. Why else would you try to hack someone's CIA profile?

Zach entered his room and checked for bugs first. He found 4 bugs planted by his son. Zach sighed, did his son really think he could get his bugs passed his father? Oh well, Zach thought. He punched in Jonas' number. The phone rang three times before Jonas picked up.

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

"Hey Jonas. Look, I have a favor to ask you?"

"Of course you do Zach."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You only called me when you need a favor. Whose CIA profile am I hacking into this time?" You could practically hear the amusement on Jonas' face.

"Miranda Kaufman."

Silence. Zach wondered if somehow the phone was disconnected.

"Jonas? You there man?"

Jonas coughed and replied, "Yeah. I'm still here. Did I hear you right? Miranda Kaufman? That's nearly impossible. You know Liz, my wife, put extra security around her profile? I've tried hacking it a million times, just can't get through! By the way, how did you meet Miranda?"

Zach heard the frustration and curiosity in Jonas' voice.

"I'm at Gallagher remember? She teaches CoveOps here. There's something not right about that woman. Are you sure you can't try hacking it again? And how did you meet Miranda? Tell me everything you know."

"Chill Zach. I'm hacking it again right now. You're lucky you're my friend cause if Liz finds out I tried hacking again she's going to be pissed. Anyways. Miranda is like best friends with Liz, Bex and Macey now. Surprised you don't know, but then again, they sort of shunned you after the whole Cammie thing."

Zach winced. He just had to bring up Cammie. Well Jonas continued.

"Miranda just showed up out of nowhere. She came to the CIA one day and asked for clearance to work at Gallagher Academy. Don't know how she knew about it or how she got the clearance. But it's a good thing she came when she did. Liz was pretty upset when Cammie disappeared. Same with Bex and Macey. Miranda like almost _replaced _her. Scary. Even Rachel Morgan took a liking to Miranda. You know Miranda calls Rachel 'Mom'? "

Zach pondered everything he heard. More mentions of Cammie made him feel even worse. But Zach couldn't ignore the anger he felt, realizing Miranda's slow take over of Cammie's old life. Suddenly he heard another voice on the line which almost made him drop his phone.

"Zachary Goode, phone lines are not secure. I don't liked being talked about. If you're going to talk about me at least be more discrete about it. Jonas, you're lucky I'm not telling Liz. Congrats on finally breaking through my profile though. Liz will find about it herself. Good Luck. Caleb and Carly are great. Bye."

Silence could be heard on both ends of the phone. Then Jonas groaned.

"Thanks Zach, now I'll be sleeping in Caleb's room for a good week! But I do have your information like Miranda said. I'll just send it to you."

"Thanks Jonas. And sorry about that. I'll try to keep an eye out for Caleb for you. She seems to want to murder the boys."

Jonas chuckled on the other end. "Thanks anyways Zach, but Miranda won't murder Caleb if she wants to stay friends with Liz. You on the other hand, should watch out for Miranda. Best spy I've ever seen. Should've realized we would get caught. So long Zach."

"Bye Jonas."

Zach hung up the phone and checked his computer. He looked at the message Jonas sent him, with the note on the side from Miranda. Of course she added her own message for him. Zach was annoyed, but at least she let him see her profile. Was he saw shocked him:

Name: Miranda Kaufman

Appearance: dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, 5'4''

Children: daughter, Angelina Kaufman

Codename: Mask

Note: This is a cover profile.

Message from Miranda Kaufman: Don't try to figure who I am Zach. There are some things you shouldn't know.

CAMMIE

What did Cammie feel like doing as soon as Zach left her doorway? Freak out.

What did she really do? Call up her 3 best friends Macey, Liz, and Bex.

They answered on the first ring, and agreed to come visit Gallagher, it gave them a chance to see their kids too.

Liz just took a couple days off from work at the CIA headquarters. Macey snuck away from her life as the First Lady/ the President's secret bodyguard (after all, no one would suspect Preston _Winter's wife_ to be a spy). And Bex had just finished her last mission for M16 with Grant, and had a couple vacation days to spare before her next mission.

It was perfect. Cammie went out to tell her mom of the arrival of her three best friends, and waited for them in front of the school. It took 18 minutes and 28 seconds for Cammie to see the limo bring them to the gates.

After many hugs, the girls snuck into Cammie's room. Blindfolded of course, no one was supposed to know where in the mansion Cammie stayed, including her friends. After their blindfolds were off, Cammie could see her friends sit down in a circle around her.

"So Cammie, spill. Why are we here?" Bex demanded.

And Cammie almost broke down. There was no need to check for bugs, her room scrambled all bug signals. So she told them everything, _well _almost everything. There was no need for them to know just how cold and intimidating she had been to the boys, but she told them about every encounter with Zach so far.

She let them see the classroom in Sublevel One where the sophomores were still there. Liz smiled at seeing her twins getting along fine with the class.

So naturally as the spies were finally catching up with each other's eyes, Liz just happened to notice that someone was placing a phone call within Gallagher_, where no signals were supposed to get through._

Liz hacked into the phone call, just to be sure nobody was threatening national security or anything. Imagine poor Liz's surprise to hear_ Jonas'_ voice on the phone.

"Miranda Kaufman? That's nearly impossible. You know _Liz_, my wife put extra security around her profile? I've tried hacking it a million times, just can't get through! By the way, how did you meet Miranda?"

Cammie could see Liz smile proudly at her own handy work, it was smart to ask Liz for help.

Of course, Cammie was bit pissed to hear Jonas recite every detail of her cover that he knew to Zach. But what was she to expect? He was one of Zach's best friends. Precisely why her friend's husbands were _not_ allowed to know her real identity.

Liz watched her computer with amusement as she saw Jonas try to get through her defenses, and countered each one.

Bex was cursing Zach under her breath for invading my privacy, obviously to vent for me.

Macey just laid on the couch and read the new Vogue magazine.

Cammie realized Zach wouldn't stop till he succeeded. Zachary Goode hated not knowing things. That Cammie knew, if it was the one thing she could actually attribute to his character.

So Cammie decided to tease him a bit. She took the computer from Liz, went to her profile and added her own message for Zach. Then she told Liz to let Jonas through, and hacked into their phone call.

Cammie enjoyed playing with Zach's emotions. He had done the same to her had he not? And it was just amusing to tease Jonas a bit with Liz sitting there. She wasn't mad, but Jonas didn't know that.

Cammie wanted Zach to stop trying to figure her out. It wasn't like she was interested in him, and anyways, he had a wife. It was no place for Zach to go around and stalk _poor, innocent women!_

Cammie smirked at her own thought. Poor and innocent indeed.

After that exciting conversation, the four spies decided to sneak around and spy on the students (They were spies, were they not?).

Bex and Macey almost burst out laughing seeing the intense make out session between Austin and Elaine. Somewhere in between their laughter you could hear them joking about becoming in-laws. Not that they weren't already _practically sisters_.

Then Cammie froze. Angel interrupted Austin and Elaine's make out session. Angel only talked to Elaine when she had problems_. Boy problems_. Cammie knew, this had to do with the 5 sophomore Blackthorn boys.

Cammie heard their conversation, and ran back to her favorite secret passageway. Her best friends followed her with a worried look.

They entered Cammie's suite again and stared at Cammie for the longest time. Cammie didn't know how to feel.

Frustration that the Goodes were messing with Morgan girls hearts again.

Anger at Zachary Goode for having a son.

Lividness at Andrew Goode's _guts _to even talk to her daughter, let alone flirt.

Sadness that her daughter felt she couldn't talk to her mother about the situation.

Guiltiness for taking away such a crucial part of a teenage girl's life - _boys._

Cammie comprehended her mother's reason for having another exchange, and felt just a bit appreciative to do something Cammie herself could not.

Because Cammie wasn't ready to discuss boys with her daughter yet, she was having trouble just imagining her daughter with a boyfriend. It would be especially painful, since the way things were going, Andrew Goode had taken a liking to Angel.

So Cammie did the next best thing she could think of. While sending a note to Angel, Carly, Caleb, Elaine, and Austin to meet them for dinner in her mother's office, Cammie added a little side note for Angel.

_It's okay to love someone Angel. Just try not to get hurt in the process. I love you._

_~Mom_

**You all probably hate me right now for making Zach so clueless. o_O  
**

**But hey, he's suspicious and I have this huge dramatic scene planned out in my head :) Besides, I hate dragging things out too long, so you won't have to wait much longer! Yay!**

**The next chapter is currently still in progress and it's going to be in Lina's point of view (well its in 3rd person, but what she's doing? Yeah.).**

**Review! (I'm still waiting for that bittersweet moment when someone criticizes what I write. :P) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aren't you proud of me? I've had writers block on this chapter of the story for a good week now. Of course this is the last bit I have pre-written. D:**

**I feel like I have to point something out to my readers (who I absolutely _adore _by the way). You don't know that Lina and Andrew are half-siblings. Heck, *I* don't know yet. But I understand your concerns. If they are, it is a bit creepy. (you're not rude or mean at all Iwashere, not at all) **

**But there's a reason why you don't (and won't ever will) get a portion of this story in Andrew's thoughts. Because that would ruin a good portion of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

LINA

Lina saw the message left on her door by her mother. Lina would have totally believed the note if she didn't see the last 3 sentences.

She understood the part asking her, Carly and Elaine to go to the Headmistress's office for dinner. That just meant Aunt Liz, Aunt Macey, and probably Aunt Bex came for a visit to catch up.

But her mother allowing her to _date_ a boy? Something was up. Right?

Only one way to find out. Go to the dinner. The first thing Lina noticed when she entered the office with Carly and Elaine was a bored looking Caleb and a pale looking Austin.

Who wouldn't be pale after just being threatened by 4 top spies about breaking a girl's heart? That's what I thought.

That pale look soon disappeared into a wide smile when Austin saw Elaine walk through the door, and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Well everyone except Miranda, her mother. But Lina could see a small smile play on her mother's lips when she saw them hug.

Dinner went smoothly. There was laughter, gossip, joking, and amazing food (stolen from the kitchen since Rachel Morgan still can't cook). Lina felt happy with her friends and family around her. Life, for once, almost seemed perfect. Too bad it didn't last over 2 hours.

Lina could see her mother visibly cringe before boring her eyes into Caleb and mumbling to herself angrily "curse those idiotic Goode boys."

Even though Lina knew her mother hated the Goodes, she still felt a pang in her stomach, remembering how she had basically admitted to Elaine that she thought Andrew was hot.

Her mother continued staring at Caleb who had frozen underneath her glare and looked sort of nervous.

"Turn off your comms Caleb. If Andrew wants to spy on my daughter, he should do so himself. What's up with Goodes and getting Anderson's to spy for them?" Miranda sounded sort of exasperated at the end? Lina guess Uncle Jonas had helped Mr. Goode with something earlier.

Aunt Liz looked sort of amused and upset at the same time.

"Caleb, it's not nice to spy on your teachers, or your mother's best friends, but good job getting a comms unit past us for 2 straight hours." she sounded like she was trying to scold him but was holding back a bit of pride.

After all, it was hard to fool the headmistress, and the CIA and M16's top spies.

Dinner resumed, but it felt different. Miranda Kaufman was pissed. Caleb said he was sorry, but Miranda didn't forgive easily.

Lina waited till after everyone had gone to bed to talk to her mother. She entered the passageway and pressed the right brick, and scanned her eye, opening the door to her mother's suite.

Lina used to live in there with her mother before she was really old enough to be formally attending the Academy.

Lina stepped into her mother's bedroom to find Miranda curl up against the headboard of her bed staring off into space. The sight scared Lina, her mother never looked so…vulnerable.

It was 4 minutes and 48 seconds later Miranda acknowledged her daughter's presence.

"Have I been a good mother Angel?"

Lina didn't know what to say. Her mother continued.

"I took you away from the outside world when you were only 6 months old. I've taught you everything I could inside these walls. But I've tried to keep pain away from you for the longest time. And because of that, you're not ready."

Well it hurt. Lina had just been told she wasn't ready, basically that she was naïve. Not something a spy wanted to hear, and her mother was almost ranting now.

"Pain is part of a spy's life, it's part of everyone's life. I've kept you from being in serious physical pain. I've kept you from learning about torture, from feeling physical pain till you're about to burst. I've tried keeping away mental pain, keeping my past locked up in my head and away from you. Ignorance is bliss."

Her mother said the last part with a bitter, mocking tone. But then softened her expression to a point where she seemed pained to say what came next.

"I've kept you safe from heart break. From a world of men you only lie, cheat and deceive you. All men could be spies if it came only to that. Heart break hurts worse than any physical pain you could be put in, any mental anguish."

She faced Lina with the most serious expression ever.

"I can't do that anymore. You have to learn to grow. No mother wants to see her Angel hurting, but if I don't let you grow, pain will be your greatness weakness. I've got to let you grow Angel. Love a boy this year, find happiness that comes with it, but be wary. You're old enough now Angel. Seek the truth about my past, I'll assist you along the way. Just when you find out what I did, forgive me. I did everything trying to help you. I don't know if that was right. Good night Angel."

Lina stood there stunned a bit. Her mother had just talked about feelings and emotions? Whatttt? Miranda wasn't like that. But all of a sudden, Lina didn't feel like she knew Miranda as well as she thought.

Her head swarmed with questions but she simply said good night to her mother, and went back to her dorm for a well deserved sleep.

The rest of the week passed by fast. The classes were pretty simple, well all except CoveOps. All the sophomore girls still had to get all the information they could about the 5 Blackthorn Boys to complete our mission.

Some were so paranoid they bugged the boys' rooms and searched through their closets. After all, who knew if Miranda would ask them what color underwear they wore?

Some shamelessly flirted with the boys to get them to spill about themselves. Others bugged Carly for details about her brother. Carly tried to hack the Blackthorn database. She was so close too before they caught her.

Lina? She never asked them anything. She didn't hack databases either. Because after all, actions are louder than words. Lina studied everything they did, their patterns of behavior.

Miranda would never ask the girls for petty facts. It didn't matter what was their favorite TV show over the summers, but it did matter what their favorite weapon was.

So Lina studied how Caleb looked worried during P&E but seemed confident behind a computer.

How Nick flirted with all the girls, but not with any one girl for over 30 seconds.

How David acted like an idiot hiding behind corners and trashcans like a fake spy in a movie, just to get attention.

How Rodney didn't care how good he looked in front of a school of girls.

And how Andrew seemed to stare at her 24/7 with eyes that bore into her head.

Andrew didn't flirt with her, he barely talked to her actually. But he always stared at her with a curious look and got tense whenever any of his brothers talked to her.

Lina was confused. If the boy liked her like Elaine said, then why wasn't he making any moves? But Lina wasn't desperate. She wasn't going to chase after a guy. Guys only brought confusion.

So Lina just observed him, like he did to her.

After COW, Lina took the elevator down to Sublevel One with Carly. They chatted nervously about Quiz. But when Miranda Kaufman entered the room, she didn't answer any questions.

Lina saw her mother stare at each and every girl and slowly explain their mission.

"The Blackthorn Boys have acquired a disk with information removed from the CIA database about one of our most valuable sisters. You what you have learned about these boys over the week to track down them in Roseville and bring the disk back to me. You have 5 hours. Go."

And with that the sophomore class scurried to their rooms and change into casual clothing, preparing for their trip to Roseville.

As any good pavement artist, Lina dressed to not impress. She threw an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran out the door. The blackthorn boys already had a head start and there were only 4 hours and 57 minutes left to get the disk.

Lina wandered around Roseville looking for the boys with Carly by her side. They decided girls walking by themselves would look a bit sketchy.

The girls wandered around town, pretending to stop and look at shops now and then, but still looking for the boys.

Nick was easy to find, surrounded by town girls and flirting with them. David was with him. Lina and Carly stuck Napotine patches on their foreheads and their classmates brought them to the Gallagher van.

Rodney may have been a pavement artist, but after knowing his favorite food was ice cream, it wasn't hard for Anna and Rose to corner him in the bathroom inside the ice cream shop.

All that were left were Caleb and Andrew. Lina and Carly searched everywhere, but the boys appeared to be missing. Lina and Carly split up to search the town better.

Lina paused inside a coffee shop and let the warm aroma engulf her. Her mother had told them to use what they knew about the boys to find them. What did she know about Andrew and Caleb?

They were best friends and always partners for assignment. They would be together for this one too.

Caleb loved computers, and they had the disk. The two boys were probably busy trying to hack the disk. Lina thought about where two boys could find a computer in town and still blend in.

The first thought was the library. Lina talked into her comms and told 4 girls to check there. But there was a nagging feeling in her gut which told her they weren't there.

Where else? Then it came to her. Roseville High School. Lina made her way out of the coffee shop and started walking towards the school.

She couldn't ask her friends to come too, the boys would notice them too easily that way.

Roseville High had open lunch. That meant students could go all over town from 11:30 to 12:30 to eat lunch.

_How nice_ Lina thought. _They can get some fresh air. They can be free_.

Lina wasn't allowed outside the walls of Gallagher Academy very often. Almost never during the school year. She treasured each moment she was let outside the safe bubble called school.

No one questioned her when she went inside Roseville High; all the students were milling about and gossiping with friends. Lina slipped into a girl's bathroom and climbed into the vent system.

Even if normal teenagers didn't notice her, two spy boys probably would.

It wasn't hard navigating in the vents. Lina practically lived her sleepless nights climbing in vents. They were like a secret passageway throughout a whole building. Lina crawled around till she found the vent above the computer lab.

The lab was pitch black except for the faint glow of the computer screen illuminating the faces of Caleb and Andrew.

Lina could see from her hiding spot that Caleb was hacking something. No doubt is was the disk her mother was talking about.

Lina was surprised to hear a faint _ding_ as Caleb finally got through the firewalls; the disk had very high security.

She got ready to sneak up behind the boys and steal the disk back and started to unscrew the vent cover. But when Lina saw what the disk actually was, she froze midway.

Because on the screen, was _Cameron Morgan's missing CIA files._

The ones that were removed by Cammie herself. The ones that had been missing for 15 years.

Lina realized right then that none of the Gallagher Girls had ever really seen a picture of Cammie. Because if they had, one of them would have noticed.

They would have noticed, like Lina right now that Cammie Morgan's dirty blond hair looked scarily liked Lina's.

That if you slowly took away Miranda Kaufman's brown hair, green eyes, and looked beneath it all, she looked exactly like Cammie Morgan.

And it all clicked in Lina's head. It all _finally made sense._

Her mother's mysterious past, her hatred of men, and her amazing spy skills.

Because Miranda Kaufman, her mother, _was actually Cameron Morgan!_

And that's when Lina lost her balance, tumbled out of the vent onto the ground, startled the two boys still staring at the screen, and finally

blacked out.

**Yay! She found out! :D **

**It's slowly getting somewhere, now I just have to write the next chapter! I _should_ be studying for my exams, so unless I feel like procrastinating again, you guy will just have to wait until Monday night for some more. **

**Of course, if I get enough reviews and encouragement...I might just have to write more! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I couldn't help but procrastinate, and I had a burst of inspiration! So here you go. This chapter has some well... sexual implications... but that's why it's rated T. I'm assuming you're all mature enough. :) I love you all. less than 3. (cause I found out they take out the less than sign when you publish? Such an outrage...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

ZACH

Days went by for Zach and he learned nothing more than the fact that Miranda Kaufman was simply a cover.

A cover for whom, he was dying to know. Maybe that's why Zach almost jumped when he heard his phone ring; he was so deep in thought.

Zach peered at the screen. _Chloe-Bear 3_ was flashing on the screen. Zach could picture his wife typing his nickname for her into his phone.

Zach picked up on the first ring. He suddenly felt guilty for not calling her the whole time so far. Actually, he barely even thought about her.

"Hey Chloe-Bear, how was your last mission?" Zach could hear her soft melodious laugh in the phone.

"Wonderful Zach, I took down a couple of idiots who got their hands on some nuclear missiles. Easy Peasy," Chloe sang into the phone.

"_Goode_ honey. I was worried about you." Half a lie. Zach was a bit more preoccupied with the woman who was living in the same building as him and sending him death glares constantly.

Chloe sighed into the phone. "Zachhhh. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. You have over 180 boys to worry about at Blackthorn who are much less skilled than me."

"Yeah, but they aren't going on dangerous missions yet. And actually I only have 30 to worry about right now. We're doing an exchange with Gallagher remember?"

Silence. Zach knew Chloe remembered. He also knew what would come next.

"Isn't that where _she_ went?" Chloe's tone turned cold.

Zach whispered back a faint "Yes."

This conversation was not going to end well. Zach just knew.

"Is she there Zach? Did she come back? Is that why you haven't called me at all? Because you love her more than me? Because she was a better spy than me? Why Zach? What's going on?"

Zach could feel his patience hanging by a thread. She asked nearly the same thing whenever anything related _to her_ came up. Whether it was the mission, the Circle of Cavan, or just Gallagher itself, Chloe would freak out.

But Chloe wasn't really that bad. She was still for the most part, the same girl he met about 15 years ago, right after the disastrous mission.

He had been grieving then, full of guilt. Zach took blackout missions, knowing that Cammie would talk to him again after what happened, and hoped to die.

Maybe the next part was a bit melodramatic, but Chloe was his angel. She was his partner for one of his missions.

With dark brown almost black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, Chloe was different from Cammie. Chloe was one of those late comers who didn't go to a spy school.

She simply graduated from a regular university and decided to join the CIA. The others made fun of her for "not being as good", but Chloe tried hard.

Chloe had talent, that was undisputable. But what got her high enough to be Zach's partner was her perseverance and quick ability to learn even more.

Zach admired the girl who didn't care what others thought. She _was_ what his mask _had been._

The cover personality that he had held all those years before. While Cammie had tried to find the real him, Chloe already seemed to know it.

So Zach married Chloe and had a son. He became a loving father.

Chloe loved her family, but she loved the adrenaline rush of missions more.

In a way, she was naïve. Chloe got pretty easy missions compared to the ones Zach had before. The ones that kept Zach from enjoying the same adrenaline rush Chloe did.

The ones that haunted all his dreams.

Chloe continued on missions while Zach taught, and that was the way it still was.

Zach didn't realize how long his flashback was till he basically _hear_d Chloe's pouting on the other end. That girl had a mean puppy dog face.

"Chloe, you know I love you more. I've just been a bit stressed the last couple of days. Cameron isn't at Gallagher, but other woman, Miranda Kaufman, seems to have it out for the Blackthorn Boys, especially Caleb. I'm keeping an eye out for them."

"Alright then Zach sweetie. Sorry for bursting out like that. I'm just worried. With me gone all the time, and you being so _handsome_, women throw themselves all over you!" Chloe sounded frustrated.

Zach smirked. "Don't worry Chloe-Bear, I'm married _to you._ I think a wedding ring kind of means I'm taken" he teased her.

"Oh and Zach? I'm going on another mission. With Trevor."

Zach was speechless for 10 whole seconds.

"Trevor? Are you sure you can't get a partner switch? That guy is like a hormone-crazy teenager!"

Chloe sighed. "I already tried but I can't. I'll try to keep him from doing anything, but you know what happens if it comes down to the mission."

Of course Zach knew. Chloe would _do anything_ for the mission. Including some things Zach would rather _her not_ do with other men. She was married for goodness sake_. To him_.

There was no use in complaining about it. "Fine Chloe. Just be careful. I want to see you at home and waiting for me this winter break. Love you."

"Love you too." she replied, and they hung up. Zach sighed a bit and flopped onto his bed.

"So that was your wife?"

Zach sharply turned around to face a very amused looking Miranda Kaufman standing in his doorway.

"What do you want Miranda or whatever your name is?" Zach responded coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite colleague." Miranda replied sarcastically. "I came to talk to you about some of the ways your boys are treating my girls."

Zach felt a bit outraged. "The way they treat your girls? How about the _way you_ treat my boys? How is that any better."

"Part of it is for their own good. The other part is because they deserve it." Miranda replied.

Zach could feel his anger building up and his walls and mask coming up too. He only leaked the slightest bit of malice into her voice. "I don't think _so Miranda_. I know you're not really called Miranda Kaufman, you've told me so much. I can't trust you. _I need to know who you are!_"

Zach couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just his curiosity driving his actions. It was his frustration at everything pointed directly at this woman.

Then Zach lunged at a shocked Miranda Kaufman and pinned her down on the bed.

"You're not going to get up till you tell me_. Tell me."_ he threatened her.

And then what happened next was the last thing Zach expected.

Because Miranda _looked scared,_ and screamed at the top of her lungs before breaking down crying underneath him.

CAMMIE

It was just going to be a friendly little meeting. Well, as friendly as her threatening him to keep his boys away from girls could be.

What she didn't expect was to find him talking to his wife. _To have to hear him talk to another woman in such a loving tone_.

He was worried about Chloe. He loved Chloe. _And not her._

Zach never loved Cammie. Cammie should have let right then and forgot about threatening him, but a spy didn't run. Especially not because of such a stupid thing like love.

And now, as Cammie found herself pinned underneath Zachary Goode with a cold expression of pure hate he tried to hide behind a mask, she broke.

It all came back to her. The memories her mind tried to hide from her. The memories of men who not only had beaten her, but stripped her, laughed at her, and broken her from the inside. The memories with Zach on top of her beaten and bruised body where he whispered into her ear.

_Tell me. Tell me where the disk is. _

And it was all too much. She screamed the screams that had build up inside her from the pain. The pain she wasn't ever supposed to show.

If the East Wing where Zach's room wasn't sound proof, the whole school would have heard her scream of agony.

And then when she couldn't scream anymore, Cammie just gave up. She cried and cried for the pain she went through. Her body went limp under Zach's body.

"You…you were the one who broke me first. I trusted you, and you broke me. You tortured me. You took away my life." Cammie sounded delirious.

She managed a look at Zach's shocked face and mistakenly looked into his piercing green eyes. Because that's when she really lost it.

"YOU ARE YOUR STUPID GREEN EYES! YOUR PROMISES! ALL BROKEN! The lies, the secrets, the mysteriousness. They told me to stay away from you, but I didn't. I trusted you. I wanted to believe in you, but you never really did love me did you? Because even after the mission, you didn't want to explain. You didn't come and say sorry for all it was worth."

"C-C-Cammie?" Zach sounded unsure.

"Of course Zach." she said bitterly. She tore off her brunette wig and took out the green contacts that tinted her blue eyes a beautiful dark green and threw them on the ground.

"Are you really that blind? Or do you just want to not admit to yourself what kind of pain you caused me? I couldn't remember what had happened. Not till now actually when you pinned me on the bed. I bet you didn't know that the _incident_ left me pregnant? And guess what? I don't know who the father is. I always thought it was one of those disgusting Circle of Cavan men. The ones you blew up with the headquarters. But now that I remember what happened…. Do you realize….that you could be Angelina's father?"

The last part came out so softly, Cammie wondered if Zach even heard her. But from his shell-shocked silence, Cammie was guessing that he did.

"I'm sorry." Zach whispered to Cammie.

"It's a bit too late now Zach." and she ran. Cammie didn't care if anyone saw her without her wig and contacts on. If Zach knew, than nothing mattered anymore.

She burst through the doors of the P&E barn, scaring the juniors practicing in there.

"POP QUIZ!" she sang and charged towards them. Cammie needed to get rid of some of this pent of energy. Fighting the whole junior class was sure to do it.

They were still half in shock, but started to fight back against her.

Punch, kick, jab, roundhouse kick. Cammie loved the rhythm and the fluid movements.

For having almost no experience on her, the juniors were holding up pretty well. She waited till most of them were bruised or tired out before stopping.

"You guys did well. Remember not to stand there like an idiot when something surprises you, it might just give your opponent the upper hand." then Cammie left the P&E barn, leaving the junior class buzzing over who she was, and hoped to find a quiet place to cry.

But Cammie remembered that the sophomore class was supposed to be back in 5 minutes with the disk, so she sighed and walked towards the gate.

At the gates of Gallagher in the van were 3 tied up boys and almost all the girls. They seemed tense when she approached, and Cammie remembered she wasn't in disguise.

After 4 minutes and 53 seconds, Cammie saw Caleb and Andrew approach. The disk was in Caleb's hands, and Angel was passed out in a smirking Andrew Goode's arms.

Andrew walked straight up to Cammie and looked her straight in the eyes. "I believe this is your daughter Ms. Morgan. She fainted when she saw your files."

A collective gasp could be heard from the sophomore class. They were standing in front of the legendary Cameron Morgan.

Cammie was surprised too. "You got through the firewall of the disk?"

"Caleb did." Cammie was impressed. She called out to Caleb, "Good work Mr. Anderson. Your mother created that firewall. I'm not sure if she'll be more proud or upset when she finds out."

Caleb smiled happily and gave a nod of acknowledgement to her before going over to talk to his sister. Cammie turned back to face Andrew.

"Your mother is going on another mission and your father is worried about her. Go talk to him." It was the partial truth. Chloe _was_ going on a mission. Zach _was_ worried about her, but maybe a bit more preoccupied with the events that had just occurred.

Andrew nodded, put Angel gently on the ground, and left to find his father. Cammie faced the rest of the sophomore class.

"Some of you passed today. Some of you failed. I expect you all to go down to Sublevel One and examine mission on the tapes. Write a report on what you did wrong tailing and being tailed. If you haven't figured it out, Miranda Kaufman will no longer be teaching your class. I will."

If they didn't' figure out that Cammie was Miranda by now, Cammie wasn't going to tell them. They left whispering to Sublevel One.

Cammie gently shook Angel, who was still unconscious on the ground. Angel started to stir.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes sweetie, are you alright? I'm guessing …you've figured out the truth." Cammie waited for the reaction.

Angel jerked up and stared at Cammie.

"So this is your real appearance." Angel sounded bitter and mocking. Cammie could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes. Angel hated her.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I thought it was for the best, for you not to know." Cammie whispered silently.

"What was best for me? I think I would have liked to know who my mother really was. I think I would have liked to know why I still don't know who my father is. It wasn't the best for me. It was the worst. My own family, my own mother keeps secrets from me. _I hate being a spy!" _

Angel was yelling, she was ranting. She was having a fit, jumping up and down and stomping her feet. Cammie didn't know what to do.

She stared after Angel as she ran away from the gates of Gallagher.

At this moment when the truth was resurfacing, Cammie could feel her safe little bubble of lies popping.

Cammie could see her life unraveling before her sad, sapphire blue eyes.

**Poor Zach, he's so confused. Poor Cammie, her life is sucking right now. Poor Lina, she feels betrayed. **

**This chapter was just depressing and drama-filled. You'll get more of Zach's reactions the next chapter. **

**I hope you don't hate me for making Chloe not _all_ bad. Because you know, I don't think Zach would just marry some ditsy person so yeah. **

**I also hope you liked this chapter...I felt I could have made it better, but then I didn't know how. . **

**I really do need to study now...but I've always been bad at that. I'm also bad at keeping away from my computer for more than 30 seconds and checking for reviews. **

**So ease my pain, and review? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**THE HORROR! I just realized I spelled Blackthorne without the "e" for my whole entire story so far. And I hate it when people spell things wrong. Accept my sincerest apologies. I'll spell it right for the rest of the story. Pinky promise. This is just embarrassing. **

**Well...I promised you a chapter today didn't I? Sorry it's so late though. I was really busy today. Just finished my last exam! Yay! Also hung out with my friends and got a hair cut! :D **

**So this is really just a filler chapter cause I'm sort of stuck trying to make my Zammie moment _perfect._ Because even if it doesn't appear so, I'm a huge Zammie fan. I just hate sappy cliche endings.**

**This just sort of came to me in the moment and I just had to add it. :) It's definitely supposed to be humorous. Just my way to lighten up the mood with all the dark, depressing drama stuff going on in the rest of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

ELAINE

It was a normal day in P&E for the juniors. Elaine kicking butt and Austin hitting his opponents harder and defeating them faster than necessary to impress her.

Yup, it was a normal day. That is, until a random woman burst through the doors of the P&E barn and yelled, "POP QUIZ!"

Elaine could have sworn the whole junior class stood there frozen for exactly 2 seconds before finally recovering and fighting her back.

Anyone who had just fought Elaine was probably already too exhausted to fight very long. Anyone who had fought Austin had probably already fainted. Elaine could feel herself wearing out also.

She could hear Austin cursing in a multitude of languages under his breath as he fought the woman with a look of intense concentration. Elaine paused to stare at her wonder boy (**A/N: "wonder boy" is what Meg called Hercules in the movie. I love that movie)**.

She wondered how lucky she was to have him. Having inherited his father's "Greek god" looks and his mother's "Egyptian goddess" beauty, Austin Newman was an exotic god like no other.

He was strong, funny, sensitive at times, and a more than decent spy. It also helped that he was _an amazing_ kisser. Elaine would know.

But looking past her boyfriend at the woman who rudely interrupted their class, Elaine noticed she looked familiar.

So Elaine and Austin_ might_ have stumbled passed the Secret Service into her mother's office for some privacy when making out.

So they_ might_ have happened to knock over a bookshelf when doing the aforementioned actions.

And they_ might_ have tripped the alarm. But more importantly, Elaine and Austin found a picture of her mother and friends during high school. Elaine was able to sneak a glance at the four figures before her mother caught them.

Macey Winters _might_ have looked more amused than angry when she caught Elaine and Austin in her office with sparkly pink lip gloss all over Austin's face.

Thank god it hadn't been her father who caught them. It wasn't good to have the President as an over protecting father (there was a reason many of Elaine's previous boyfriends hadn't lasted).

Her mother had simply waved them out the door and told them to find a supply closet next time.

But thinking back, Elaine had only recognized three of the women-her mother, Aunt Liz and Aunt Bex. The fourth was no doubt Cammie Morgan. Elaine too had heard the stories about the infamous spy.

And standing before her was no doubt, Cammie Morgan.

Elaine noticed the alleged Cammie Morgan stop fighting, give them some advice, and leave, but with a lack of better words, when the doors slammed shut, Elaine exclaimed three simple words.

"Oh. My. God."

Then she dragged a bewildered looking Austin from a crowd of worn out and confused looking juniors into the headmistress' office.

"I THINK WE JUST SAW CAMMIE!" Elaine shouted before the Headmistress could respond.

"What?" Rachel Morgan and Austin shouted back at the same time. Austin was slow.

Rachel Morgan started to get up but Elaine stopped her.

"Can I your phone to call my mom Mrs. Morgan?"

Rachel just nodded and hurried out the door. Elaine dialed her mother's personal cell phone. It rang 3 times before Macey picked up.

"Hello? Macey here."

"Hey Mom, it's Elaine." Elaine tried keeping her voice calm.

"Elaine dear? Why are you calling?"

"Oh, well we were in P&E where Cammie Morgan just fought the whole junior class and won." she hoped her voice sounded nonchalant.

There was a pause. "Hey Elaine? Wait a couple seconds; let me add Aunt Bex and Aunt Liz to this phone call." Macey added her 2 best friends to the call.

"Hey Mace." Bex said. "What's up Macey?" Liz picked up too.

"Okay Elaine? Repeat what you said."

"Cammie Morgan burst into the junior P&E class and whooped our butts?" Elaine asked in a questioning tone.

Let the screaming begin. Elaine had to hold the phone 2 feet away from her ear. Even from there she could hear a jumble of shouting.

She heard them scream 'I knew it!', 'Finally!' 'Took her long enough!' and a very suspicious 'You owe me 5 bucks Bex!' followed by some very colorful language in Italian.

But what she _didn't_ hear was them being surprised. Suspicious, very suspicious.

"Mom….why don't you guys sound surprised." Elaine heard laughter at the other end. She was sort of offended, were they _mocking_ her? No way.

"Elaine," Bex started to explain slowly, "Cammie's always has been at Gallagher. For the last 15 years actually. She's your CoveOps teacher _Miranda Kaufman._"

"Oh…." it dawned on her. Wow, Elaine felt a bit stupid. She continued chattering with her mother and her mother's best friends before finally saying goodbye and getting off the phone.

"So…" Austin sounded a little dazed still and unsure of what to do. "You want to go make out?"

Elaine chuckled silently in her head. It was so like Austin to ignore the possibly biggest and most shocking piece of news yet. Teenage boy hormones were interesting.

"Not in here," she whispered in his ear, "you know what _happened last time_ we were in an office."

He groaned and dragged her off.

They needed to find a supply closet.

**I chuckled at the end. I hope you do too. :D **

**Next chapter up is going to have a lot of Zammie and also clear up a lot of questions and stuff going around Lina and Andrew. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait till next time! I know. I'm evil. ;)**

**Of course as always, reviewing helps motivate me to write faster. Review? I love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gahhh! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! So I'm going on vacation tomorrow morning and I've been busy packing and all that. I know this chapter is really short... and I'm sort of disappointed with myself. But it has some Zammie? :)**

**Don't hate me.**

**I also spelled Blackthorne right...so I'm happy about that. I promise to write some (or a lot) on the plane ride... **

**Hope you like the chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

ZACH

Zach sat there, stunned at Cammie. It had been so obvious. When everybody had that Miranda was replacing Cammie, no one even thought that _she was _Cammie.

Guilt consumed him. Because he really did ruin Cammie's life.

She had gone into hiding, hiding from the world of men after the way he broke her.

Zach could hear Cammie's words echo inside his head.

_You could be Angelina's father._

_You could be Angelina's father._

_You could be Angelina's father._

They haunted his thoughts as he continued to sit there, unsure what to do next. Zach mulled everything that had happened in his head and after 17 minutes and 19 seconds, he got up.

Zach needed to know.

He snuck into Lina's room and into their bathroom. No, Zach is not a pervert, he found her hairbrush and pulled a couple hairs out of it.

Phase 1 complete. Phase 2 would be harder. Zach didn't know where Cammie's room was, so he needed to get a DNA sample directly from her.

That meant Zach had to find her. He had to face her and stop hiding like a coward.

It took Zach a while to find Cammie. Zach had thoroughly searched the whole mansion-including all of the secret passageways he knew of- before finally finding her when he looked outside the window.

Zach mentally slapped himself for not checking outside earlier_. I'm losing my touch_ he thought to himself.

As he walked out the doors of Gallagher, Zach could see Cammie curled up in a ball in the middle of the huge green lawn. She was staring blankly into the distance with hollow, grieving eyes.

Zach wasn't so sure what to do anymore. Heck, he had a lot of these moments when it came to Cammie.

He was walking up behind her when her voice broke the silence.

"I know what you want Zach. You need to know, and I do too. Plus I knew you already went to Angel's room."

Zach wondered how she knew when Cammie lifted up a device in her hand.

"Silent alarm goes off whenever someone with a Y chromosome enters her room. Got it installed when I found out Blackthorne was coming."

Zach smiled on the inside.

"You're a good mother Cammie." He heard Cammie sigh.

"Am I Zach? I lied to her about me and my past and about who she was. When Angel found out, she threw a tantrum and ran away. I suspect she's probably somewhere in town now. I'd go after her, but something tells me she wouldn't appreciate that."

Zach was suddenly curious. "Why do you call her Angel? Everyone else calls her Lina. I was under the impression she didn't really like her name."

Cammie managed a small smile. "Nobody likes their name. You don't like being called Zachary and I don't like being called Cameron. Anyways, I call her Angel because she's my angel. Just like how Chloe is yours."

The last part sounded emotionless. Zach felt a sudden urge to hug Cammie and comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I didn't want to do it Cammie. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. You were supposed to only get a couple of bruises while I got their trust and snuck into the control room. It was supposed to take maybe 3 hours max, not a couple of days. They were supposed to trust me sooner. I didn't expect them to make me prove my trust in….that way. We weren't supposed-"

Zach's breath hitched.

_We weren't supposed to end the way we did._

"I forgive you"

Those three words that Zach needed to hear from her. The three words that finally set him free from his anguish.

And Cammie hugged him tightly; her head still fitting perfectly on his shoulder. He hugged her back. They stood there for what felt like an eternity.

Then she pulled away.

"Zach…" she started cautiously, "you're married. Plus, you need to go find out. Find out now. Everything you'll need should be in the chemistry lab."

Then Cammie pulled out a couple strands of hair and handed them to him. Zach started headed back in, but he stopped and turned around to face her.

"If anything Cammie, I did love you. I'm not sure about now. But trust when I say I loved you, I really did."

He stared at her emotionless face for a couple of seconds before turning around again and walked towards the lab.

Cammie was right. Everything Zach needed _was_ in the chemistry lab. Zach took the correct chemicals and prepared the DNA samples, including some of his own.

A simple gel electrophoresis test would do, Zach learned how to do it in the 1st grade. He loaded the gel and waited.

Zach looked at the results. Actually he stared at the results for a good 7 minutes and 28 seconds.

Zach wanted to know how to feel-and what to do- when you find out you father two children to two different women.

One his wife, and one his ex-girlfriend.

His life just _got that much more_ complicated.

So of course, that's the moment Andrew decided to walk in.

"Hey Dad, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Andrew exclaimed, sort of out of breath.

Zach managed a weak smile; he had been wandering all over the school looking for Cammie and had always been good at losing a tail. Now all Zach had to do was break the news to his son.

"Hey Andrew, what have you been up to?"

"Oh we just had a mission for CoveOps. I helped Caleb hack into a disk that Uncle Jonas and Aunt Liz made. Guess what? We found out Miranda Kaufman is really Cameron Morgan! Can you believe that?"

Zach was stunned. Well, here was the opening he needed.

"Yes, I actually can believe that. Good job by the way, that must have been one heck of a disk to break into. You know Angelina is Cammie's daughter right?"

Andrew shaked his head up and down excitedly, happy for knowing something.

"Okay. Well…you don't…uh…._like_ her do you?"

This was getting awkward and a bit disturbing for Zach. Thankfully, Andrew just stared at him strangely.

"_Like _her? Uhh Dad? What are you smoking? I don't like her."

Zach was confused. "But..but…didn't you flirt with her that day you met her?"

Andrew just laughed. "Nah. It's just fun to annoy her. I did my research too and found out she didn't date. I wanted to see how far I could push her buttons. I mean, I guess I care about her…just more like a little sister."

Andrew looked deep in thought. Zach laughed nervously.

"Yeah… about that. Lina is well, your half sister."

Andrew just stood there. Zach half-expected him to faint.

"Well that was unexpected. I knew Cammie Morgan was your ex-girlfriend, but I didn't know you guys went, uh…. _That far. _"

Zach raised his eyebrows at his son.

Andrew held his hands up in surrender. "What? I'm a teenage boy. What did you expect?"

Zach sighed. "Anyways Andrew, Lina just found out that her mother is Cameron Morgan and not Miranda Kaufman. Guess how that went."

"Badly?" Andrew guessed.

"Exactly. So now Lina's mad at her mother. I feel really bad about this….so why don't you go find her? Then you can break to her that you're her half-brother."

"Great. Exactly what I wanted to do this afternoon. Tell my half-sister that she has a half-brother while she's still mad at her mother for lying to her. This will be fun." Andrew exclaimed sarcastically.

Zach grumbled. "Just _go_ Andrew."

Andrew stepped dramatically out of the room and made his way into Roseville.

Zach collapsed into a chair.

_This was way too much to take in for one day._

**Sigh. So the next chapter is going to be in Lina's point of view! Ohhh... I have my plot line all planned out. Now all I need is time to write it down and reviews to keep me motivated. :D **

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter? Review! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just got off my 13 hour plane ride and I'm exhausted. Anyways, I managed to write a chapter for you before my computer ran out of battery! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I really am enjoying your reviews. I feel the love. :) And you guys are just so funny! xD **

**I know you guys are wondering how Cammie could have forgiven him so easily...It'll all be explained! :D**

**bunniez: a dead dog? really? I don't think dead dogs can eat me. That would be an interesting scenario. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

LINA

Lina ran. And ran. And ran till she couldn't run anymore.

She found herself in the small town of Roseville and blending in with the town people.

She walked around town unnoticed until she found herself at the park. Lina sat down under a tree and started to cry.

Her mother had kept her identity a secret from even _her daughter._ What kind of mother was she?

Lina wouldn't be able to forgive her mother; at least not for a long time.

She curled up into a ball and willed herself to rest and let all her worries fly away. But spy training isn't something you can turn on and off.

Lina could feel someone watching her. Actually she could feel many pairs of eyes watching her. Too bad it was a little too late. Ten men in black surrounded the tree she was sitting under, and before she could lift a finger someone hit her on the head from behind.

Right before her world went black, she heard someone running towards her and calling out her name.

…..arghhh….ughhh…..gahhh…..

Lina opened her eyes, where was she?

It wasn't a dark and gloomy room like she expected. Quite the contrary, it was bright and comfy room.

"Hey. You're finally awake?"

Lina's head spun towards the voice. There across from her sat Andrew Goode with a look of concern on his face.

"You…you saved me?" she sputtered.

"Yeah. They were amateurs, not very good at kidnapping. If you weren't in such an emotional state, I bet you could've beaten them easily."

Lina was offended. "I was not emotional!"

Andrew didn't look mocking or teasing. "Of course you were. You were curled up in a ball and crying. I don't blame you though. Finding out your mom lied to you all your life is harsh."

Lina was a bit ashamed. Here she was, yelling at the boy who just saved her and wasn't even teasing her about being a bad spy.

"Sorry Andrew. I'm still a bit overwhelmed I guess." She looked around the room and finally recognized it as one of the rooms in the East Wing. Andrew's by the look of it.

She felt herself blush. She was in his bed.

"Andrew…why am I in your bed? And does my _mother_ know I'm here?"

Andrew didn't even blink. "You're mother doesn't know you're here. She's still broken up by your reaction. I think she's worse than you. I brought you here because I figured you didn't want everyone to see you unconscious in my arms. The rumors that would start!"

Lina felt like blushing again. He carried her back into the mansion. All the security cameras must have caught it. She made a mental note to get rid of all those tapes.

"By the way Lina. I think you should forgive your mother. Since I didn't faint when I saw what was in the disk, Caleb and I got to see what else was on it. Your mother's last mission debrief was there. It was pretty harsh actually. I can see why she kept it all from you. Think about it."

Lina's mask was back on. She snapped back. "Don't tell me what to do. I can make decisions for myself. And no matter how bad that mission was, it's no excuse for not telling your daughter who you even _are._ She's the only family I know and she lied to me."

Andrew looked like he was thinking deeply.

"And don't even think about flirting with me Andrew. Just because you saved me, doesn't mean I like you or anything."

Andrew froze for a second. Then he burst out laughing.

Lina was confused. What was so funny?

Andrew started talking in a mock serious tone. "Yes Lina, I'm in love with you." Then he continued laughing.

"What?" Lina was hurt.

Andrew sobered up quickly.

"No Lina, It's not that you aren't pretty or anything….but I think it'd be kind of weird to flirt with my half-sister." Then he ran to the other corner of the room and waited for her reaction.

Lina wondered if she heard him correctly.

"Wait. Did I hear you right? You….you're my _half-brother?" _

Andrew just nodded and ducked again. Good thing he did because Lina picked up the closest thing next to her and threw it at him.

Thank god it was only a textbook. He quickly dodged the glass of water that flew at him next though.

"LINA! Calm down! I just found out too okay? My..uhh. Our dad told me to find you and tell you when I saw you getting kidnapped! Don't kill the messenger!" he ducked again as a pencil tip brushed the tip of his hair. Even pencils were deadly in a spy girl's hand.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NOT ONLY DID I JUST FIND OUT MY MOTHER WAS LYING TO ME, NOW I FIND OUT YOU'RE MY HALF-BROTHER! THIS IS JUST PEACHY!"

Andrew chuckled. "Peachy? Nice vocabulary." then he got hit in the face with a hair pin.

"Ow! That hurt Lina."

"It was supposed to Andrew."

"Oh. Nice aim then."

Andrew was an idiot.

CAMMIE

Cammie was retiring into her room when she saw her mother coming.

Rachel Morgan had a look of pure joy on her face.

"Cammie! You've finally yourself again!"

Cammie felt weary. "Hey mom, it's nice being back isn't it? Except when Angel found out she threw a tantrum and hates me now." The last part came out bitterly.

Rachel looked sympathetic. "Hey kiddo, she'll come around. Give it some time and she'll forgive you. I'm guessing Zach already knows?"

Cammie sighed. "Yeah he knows. I think everybody will know soon."

Her mother nodded. "Elaine figured it out after you burst into the P&E barn earlier. I'm pretty sure she's already told Macey who must have told Bex and Liz."

Cammie would be bombarded with phone calls soon. Just great. Today was turning out better and better wasn't it? Sarcastically of course.

"Hey Mom? I'm going to go rest now. I'll see you tomorrow? I don't think I'll come down to dinner tonight. Too much drama. Tell the students who I am if they really haven't figured it out yet. Who knows what kind of crazy rumors come out of those girls' mouths."

Rachel Morgan nodded and waved bye to Cammie.

Cammie went back into her room and looked at her phone.

_245 missed calls from Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, and Zach Goode._

Cammie groaned. Time to call her best friends. She'd deal with Zach later. She dialed a four-way call to her best friends.

The phone ringed only once before three demanding voices answered.

"Details Cammie." Macey sung.

"Verbatim." Liz demanded.

"Tell. Us. Everything!" Bex half threatened.

Cammie explained what had happened from when she walked into Zach's room, to the fight in with the juniors, Angel's tantrum, her talk with Zach again, and finally her talk with her mother.

They booed and cheered and said all the right things at all the right times, and Cammie knew why they were her best friends.

"So Cammie, does Zach have results yet? Because I already have DNA samples from you Lina and him so I think I'll do my own tests soon. Who would have thought? I can't believe I overlooked something like that! There was a high possibility and..and.." Lina was babbling on and on.

"He called me too. I'm planning to ask him after I finish talking with you guys. And Liz, you can do your own test if it makes you feel better." Cammie said half amused. Talking with her friends always brought up her mood. Who else would hyperventilate like Liz?

"Fine . We'll talk tonight. Go find out the results! Liz will tell us the results. You hurry up and find Zach and make it up with Lina okay? " Bex said.

"Alright guys. I'll get back to you soon. Bye" Cammie replied and then hung up.

It was time to find Zach.

She exited her room and went to stand in front of the tapestry. She stared at Gillian's family tree. It had been updated to include Elaine too.

Angel wasn't Gilly's descendant, but she was a daughter of a legacy. She was born into the spy life.

Cammie heard Zach walk up to her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Zach's voice came out in no more than a whisper. It was just like sophomore year again.

But she was naïve back then. She isn't now. Cammie had seen more than her fair share of things since her sophomore year.

"Tell me Zach. What were the results."

She could hear Zach sigh behind her.

"Cammie….I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. She's mine too Cammie, and I haven't been there for you or for her. I so sorry." Zach sounded pained.

Cammie could feel her heart ache. Because she wasn't sure how to feel towards Zach. She despised him and sometimes she didn't. And now she knew they shared a connection, a connection through another human being whether they liked it or not.

Cammie's voice came out so soft if Zach hadn't been a spy he wouldn't have heard her.

"You didn't know Zach. I didn't know either. What are we going to do?"

"I don' know Cammie. I don't know."

Because both their masks had fallen. They were both exposed and vulnerable. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

They just stood there for the longest time staring at the tapestry before them, not wanting to have to see the vulnerability in each others eyes. Maybe if they admit to each other, they wouldn't have to admit it to themselves the connection they were feeling.

They shared a daughter together, a daughter who was one heck of a legacy.

Someone who would be an outstanding spy, but a target for the terrorist organizations out there.

Because the Circle of Cavan was only one out of the hundreds they needed to defeat.

Cammie would do anything to protect her daughter.

Little did she know, Zach would too.

_He would too._

ZACH

Everything had calmed down.

As calm as things at spy school could get. The news about Cammie being Miranda Kaufman had worn out. The students were under even more pressure to do well under such an amazing living legacy, now that they all knew she was _living._

Lina hadn't completely forgiven her mother though. Sure they would talk, but Zach could see the betrayal still in her eyes.

Zach himself tried getting closer to Lina. She was his daughter too, but Lina often gave him the cold shoulder.

The only person in her family Lina really was friendly too now was Andrew. Probably because he hadn't known either so she didn't feel so betrayed by him.

The two half-siblings got along well and loved to prank each other. Zach stopped asking questions when Andrew came in the Grand Hall completely pink or Lina came in soaking wet.

It was just playful sibling stuff that went a little extreme. They were spies, what were you to do? It was funny to watch anyways.

Zach and Cammie talked often. They caught up a bit with each other's lives, interested how they both had made the decision to stay out of field work for their kids. They both understood the pain of having parents go MIA.

Zach sometimes watched Cammie's CoveOps classes and helped out too.

Zach could feel himself getting closer and closer to Cammie again. Only the fact he was married kept him and Cammie from being more than friends, and Cammie would never let him forget that he was married.

Actually she reminded him often. A little too often.

Winter break was quickly approaching and the end of the exchange was too. Zach felt sad to have to leave Gallagher, he was actually enjoying himself now.

Everything was so relaxing, Zach was planning to enjoy his winter break with Chloe home with him and Andrew. Like a family again.

Zach would have invited Lina and Cammie to stay with them too, but he was afraid Chloe would throw a fit. Actually, he knew she would.

A picture perfect plan. Perfect doesn't last.

It started with a phone call. Innocent enough.

A phone call from the Director of the CIA? No, not so innocent.

The Director started with formalities and all that. But as soon as he said "Zach, I'm so sorry." Zach knew bad news was to follow.

Zach felt like crying, it was déjà vu. He didn't cry of course. What kind of spy was he if he couldn't control his emotions.

_Chloe had gone MIA. _

How? She had gone on a simple enough mission, but she hadn't contacted the CIA since she arrived in Venice months ago. They didn't want to worry Zach so they hadn't told him.

Just another person gone from his life. Why was it whenever his life was getting better that fate would fire another bullet at him?

It was almost winter break, but he wasn't going to see his wife. Andrew wouldn't see his mother maybe not ever again.

Zach let a couple of tears fall down his face and willed himself to sleep.

_Life just wasn't fair._

**__****Eh... I hope you liked it! I feel like my writing keeps getting shorter and shorter. **

**__****Anyways. I really want to keep the story moving. There will probably be a few more chapters and the story will wrap up nicely. Once I finish this story I'll start another one which I have sort of an idea for. :D**

**__****BTW: I'm on vacation right now, so I might update every other day or even once a week. Don't hate me. I still check my email everyday though, so if I see too many reviews and do too little typing on my part, I might feel panicked enough to write faster xD (did that even make sense?)**

**__****The point is... review. :)**

**__****Love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another chapter! Okay, this one is really short, but I felt if I made it longer it wouldn't have the same effect... **

**Hopefully this chapter will answer a lot of questions about Cammie's choices and set the story in motion again. **

**Iwashere: you know you scared the crap out of me when I saw the word "awful"? Then I realized you were talking about what happened in the story and not the chapter. *phew!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

CAMMIE

Cammie wasn't an eavesdropper; she merely monitored phone calls in and out of Gallagher.

If she was still a student, she probably would have gotten extra-credit.

She wouldn't have listened to Zach's phone call if it hadn't been from the Director. Cammie was curious!

But she didn't expect this news. Cammie could only imagine what Zach was feeling. Losing first both his parents, and now his wife. And how would Andrew take it?

Andrew would be losing his mother. Andrew would be broken. Cammie sure was when she lost her father.

But going MIA was something all agents knew might happen. Chloe took the risk, and she…just wasn't good enough.

Cammie sighed and went down to the Grand Hall for dinner. She didn't expect to see Zach there.

Hopefully Zach wouldn't tell Andrew until after dinner. That way Andrew would get a couple more blissful moments of happiness.

Cammie entered the Grand Hall and saw Andrew sitting with his friends and his half-sister and was grateful to see him still blissfully ignorant.

Halfway through dinner, Cammie nearly spit out her steak when Zach entered the Grand Hall. He had a cool and composed mask on, but Cammie could see the slight puffiness under his eyes which indicated his sadness. Zach eyes themselves were hollow and empty.

Cammie felt a slight blow to her gut when she saw the emotions Zach tried to hide because she had always been able to see past his mask when she _really_ looked.

After dinner, her resolve was strong. Cammie knew what she had to do.

She took out Evapopaper and started writing her first note.

_Dear Angel,_

_I know you still haven't forgiven me, but please finish reading this letter. I love you Angel. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner about my past, but I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I wanted to do what was the best for you, but I also needed to do what was the best for me. _

_The reason I changed my identity was because I couldn't live with myself. I needed to get away from the pity and from the scorn. You were only 6 months old, and I didn't want you to grow up knowing you had a broken mother. I didn't know who your father was. I guess now we both do. _

_Spend some time with him and let him get to know you better. I know you have a right to hate me, but don't hate him because he didn't know you. I want you to spend Christmas with him and Andrew. I'd go to, but I don't think Chloe would like that. I need to go do things that I need to do. You take care now._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Cammie let a single tear fall down her face. She would miss Angel this Christmas, but she would let Zach get to know his daughter better. Small consultation for not seeing his wife.

After she finished writing her second note, Cammie started to pack.

After all, MIA _agents usually_ didn't save themselves.

ZACH

It was time.

Time to tell Andrew what had happened, and Zach was dreading it.

He took his sweet time walking into his son's room.

He knocked on the door three times.

Caleb's face popped out the door and let him , Caleb, and Nick were cracking a NSA code.

Zach asked Andrew to come with him. He watched Andrew's face contort with confusion but follow.

Zach watched for Andrew's reaction carefully when Zach finally said the dreaded words.

"Andrew, your mother is MIA."

Andrew's face first showed disbelief, then anger, and finally grief.

And Andrew just cried and cried while Zach tried to comfort him and not break down again himself.

Then a note flew down from the vent. It drifted down slowly like a leaf falling from a tree.

Zach picked up the note and started to read.

_Dear Zach,_

_When you read this, I'll most likely be gone already. No, not gone from your life gone, just on a mission gone. We both know that the person they send to retrieve an MIA agent usually is a lower agent who often fails. _

_I saw the hurt in your eyes Zach. I know you miss her. I know you love her. You can't go save her yourself. Andrew needs at least one parent with him over Christmas. Bring Lina with you and Andrew to spend Christmas with. Get to know her. She's never spent Christmas outside of Gallagher before. _

_You're probably wondering a lot of things about me aren't you? Why did I forgive you so easily? Why am I going to go save Chloe? I have many reasons for that. You're a spy. You had to do what you had to do to complete the mission. I could also see the guilt you felt showing me you aren't completely emotionless. _

_I saw the emptiness in your eyes at dinner too. I know how it feels to lose a parent too Zach. I'm doing this for you, for Andrew, and for Angel too. Because when you're sad and Andrew's sad, Angel will be too. _

_And finally Zach, I might be doing this for me too. Because somewhere inside of me I will always feel something for you. Even when you broke my trust and did the unthinkable. Even when I waited years for some sort of contact from you. Even when I found out you had moved on and done something with your life. _

_Because Zach, I still love you._

_-C_

**You're going to find out what happened to Chloe soon! Most of you can probably guess what's going to happen, but don't say anything! Cause then it ruins my fun. **

**Anyways. Review! **

**I love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyways... here's the next chapter! **

**I have over 100 reviews! Yay! I love you guys. **

**Some people requested for a prank from Lina? Hope you like it. I'm not really that creative when it comes to pranks. **

******Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try to fix them but I try to post my chapters up as soon as I finish writing so I don't catch all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

LINA

Lina was extremely confused.

She wasn't sure if she had forgiven her mother yet. She wasn't sure if was mad, sad, or happy that her mother had left. She wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the holidays with her father.

It was 2:38 in the morning and the whole school was asleep. Lina enjoyed walking through the halls at night, it was peaceful.

Her mother had left suddenly the night before and it was only 3 more days till winter break. Lina wanted to kick the wall to let out her frustration, but knew it would only hurt her foot.

She wished there was a book called "What to Do When You Find Out Your Spy Mother Lied To You and is Now Going Off to Save Your Half-Brother's Mother and Making You Spend Your First Winter Break Away From School with a Father You Basically Just Met".

Of course she had no such luck.

It was horrible. Andrew, the only person who seemed to understand her confusion about the whole situation, was busy sulking his mother's absence.

Well, it was reasonable but still. He was so upset he didn't even try to prank her.

Mission: To get Andrew to smile before Winter break started.

How? Setting up the ultimate prank.

Hopefully it would bring up Andrew's spirits while also keeping Lina's mind occupied so she wouldn't have to think about her problems too much. And Lina had a lot of problems.

The next night Lina had everything prepared.

She and her roommates snuck into Andrew's room and stuck Napotine patches on Andrew's and his roommates Caleb and Nick's foreheads to ensure they wouldn't wake up.

Then they got to work.

Anna planted bugs and cameras in all the right places.

Rose used spray paint to "decorate" the room.

Lina and Carly were playing dress up with the boys.

They wrapped bed sheets like diapers around them and fastened the make-shift diapers with huge safety pins.

Five-hour stick glue was used to glue rattles to their hands. Pacifiers were avoided though, what would be the point if you could hear them scream?

With some final touches and double checking, the girls went back to their room to set up the grand unveiling.

Six o' clock in the morning exactly the crying when off. Loud, insistent crying played throughout the entire school.

Lina could hear everyone grumbling and shouting to turn it off. That is, until they saw what was going on.

Because on every single TV, computer, and electronic device with a screen, you could see a live video feed with three extremely confused boys.

The words "Blackthorne Babies" were spray painted on the wall. The crying had stopped, but it had startled the three giant babies.

Nick was cursing his head off, too disgruntled to even notice the rattle in his hand.

Caleb had actually gone back to sleep and was _sucking his thumb._

Andrew had to be the first to notice. He took one glance at Nick, whose covers had come off when he rolled out of bed, and burst out laughing. He almost fell off of bed himself laughing so hard.

Then he noticed the rattle in his hand, peered down onto himself, and _really_ fell out of bed with a look of pure shock on his face.

That woke Caleb up and they all glanced at each other and screamed "LINA!"

After that they got rid of the cameras and bugs, but the damage was done. The whole school had seen that little fiasco.

The credits of the live feed ended with "The Blackthorne Babies everyone. Enjoy your holidays!"

Lina and her roommates sat there laughing their off heads off. Sure they probably would get in trouble later, but it was definitely worth it.

Andrew had laughed for 19 seconds.

Lina laughed for 9 minutes and 20 seconds, but that was beside the point.

Lina heard a knock on the door and Carly went to open it.

"Hi Mr. Goode. How can I help you?"

Carly was ever so polite.

"Hi Carly. Can I talk to Lina for a bit?"

Lina groaned. She was in for it now. She got off from the floor with her stomach still hurting from laughing so hard and stalked off to talk to her father.

Zach just pointed to the Headmistress' office and they walked there in silence. Lina stepped in the office and saw her grandmother sitting there.

Great. A family meeting.

"Angelina Jacqueline Morgan! What were you thinking?" her grandmother looked sort of pissed. That might have been from being rudely woken up though.

Her father was leaning against the wall smirking. "Nice One."

"Zachary! You're not to encourage that kind of behavior!"

"What? It was a good prank! And why is Lina's last name Morgan? It should be Goode!" her father protested back.

"It's legally Morgan!" her grandmother snapped back. "We can argue about this later. Right now, we need to think of a punishment for Lina."

Lina groaned.

"Right. Punishment. How about no CoveOps missions until after break?" Zach replied seriously.

"Alright. Plus 20 laps around the school?"

"Deal."

They were having too much fun planning her punishment, each lap was a mile. Lina sighed and got up.

"Fine. I'll go do my 20 laps before breakfast. CoveOps is no fun without Mom here anyways."

She started walking out the door but paused in the doorway.

"He laughed for 19 seconds you know?" she said softly. Lina could see her father smiling too from her peripheral vision and walked out the office and out the school to do her laps.

CAMMIE

It hadn't taken much for Cammie to convince the Director to tell her take the mission. After all, who wanted to clean up a mess some low clearance agents had gotten themselves into?

Cammie sighed. This mission would be a pain.

She was currently flying to Venice, Italy. Cammie scoffed as she read over Chloe and Trevor's mission. It was to take out an Italian mobster who had threatened the life of an ambassador.

Easy as pie. It had been her third mission. Would have been earlier if she had gotten clearance fast enough.

Cammie was really enjoying flying first class. Having not been an a mission in ages, she hadn't had access to the CIA's huge budget when it came to traveling.

She settled down in her seat and took one of the champagne glasses the flight attendant offered her. This would be a nice relaxing flight.

Cammie must have fell asleep after that because when she woke up, there was a gun pointed at her head.

She groaned. "What's going on now?"

The guy in all black and a ski mask who was pointing the gun at her head just yelled at her. "Shut up! Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt. We want Cameron Ann Morgan!"

Cammie silently cursed in her head.

"What? Are you a mob? Does she owe you money or something? And get that gun away from my head! I'm not her!" she was playing the role of a clueless, snobby, and filthy rich passenger.

She _was _in first class. It helped that she had put her cover on before boarding the plane. Her platinum blonde wig helped add to the stereotypical blonde she was playing. **(A/N: Not to offend any blondes out there. Keyword here is "stereotypical")**

"I told you to shut up! It doesn't matter to you what she did. What matters is if she doesn't show herself then we get to kill everybody on this plane!"

Cammie cursed again in her head. This time in Farsi. She made her eyes go really wide.

"I'm going to die? You're going to kill me"

The guy just sighed impatiently.

"Yes, and I'm going to have so much fun."

Cammie pretended to contemplate something.

"Well, if I'm going to die. I might as well die happy. Want to have a quickie in the bathroom?" she whispered seductively in his ear. She winced internally. For obvious reasons, seduction was her least favorite tactic.

The man in black seemed eager to do it with this hot blonde and quickly dragged her off to the bathroom.

Cammie took a quick look around and saw two men stationed outside the cockpit and 6 more men looking on the plane for her.

The man closed the door to the bathroom, but as soon as he put his gun down, Cammie took a Napotine patch and stuck it on his head.

She took the gun off his unconscious body, carefully opened the bathroom door, and shot the two guards outside the cockpit. The noise got the attention of the other men and they came running over to see what happened.

She roundhouse kicked one guy, punched another in the gut, and kicked another in the balls. One of them punched her in the face and she winced. The champagne she had earlier was making her sloppy.

Whenever she saw an opening she put a Napotine patch on one of them. Soon they were all unconscious too.

Cammie didn't want to kill them all; she needed to bring some in for interrogation. Plus, Cammie wasn't a big fan of killing.

She burst into the cockpit….only to find that someone had beaten her to it.

Two men who Cammie assumed were more terrorists were knocked unconscious on the ground. Unfortunately it looked like one of the pilots was dead. The other one however, seemed to be barely holding onto his life.

And there sitting where the pilot was supposed to be, was a man flying the plane. He looked back at her and sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank god you're here Chameleon. The pilot got shot in the stomach and won't last much longer. Fly the plane while I take care of his wound."

Cammie was suspicious of this man.

"How can I trust you? How did you get in here anyways? And how do you know me?"

The man just smirked.

"The name's Elliot Greene. I'm working as a double agent for the Ring of Ashton. I went to Blackthorne. I was at the exchange too but I was a senior so you wouldn't know me."

Cammie scoffed.

"You double and triple agents really bug me. Let me guess. You tipped them off that I'd be on this plane so they would "trust you". Why is the Ring of Ashton after me anyways?"

Elliot gave her a pitying smile which really annoying her.

" Ioseph Cavan had a daughter who was a bit of a rebel. She didn't want to follow her father's footsteps so she went off and got married. Her father just got her new husband involved though and her whole plan backfired. The Ring of Ashton is like a partner group in crime. I'm pretty sure you know why they're after you now right? And I guess I did tip them off…"

He looked at her a little guiltily after that. Cammie humphed.

"Just great. They're taking revenge on me for destroying the CoC _when it wasn't even me_! It was Zach! And what did you think when you tipped them off? That you would be my knight in shining armor and I'd fall in love with you or something? News flash. Cameron Morgan doesn't date."

Cammie was extremely pissed off. She was getting blamed for things she didn't do. Elliot looked slightly afraid of her.

"Hey. I'm sorry okay? Now we really have to get help for the pilot. Ask to see if anyone on the plane is a medic."

Cammie just humphed again and picked up the speaker.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. The threat on board has been taken out. Unfortunately both our pilots have been shot and only one has survived and is in critical condition. If there are any doctors on board, would you please ask one of our flight attendants to escort you to the cockpit and assist us? We will be continuing to our destination in Venice, Italy. Try to enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank you."

A doctor came forth and assisted Elliot and managed to stabilize the pilot's condition. Cammie called the CIA Director and arranged for the terrorists to be picked up in Venice and taken back to the United States for questioning.

After she landed the plane, Cammie slipped back out unnoticed (she's the Chameleon you know) and joined the passengers who were all murmuring excitedly about surviving a terrorist attack.

Cammie chuckled. It was all in a day's work. This was the spy life.

******Yay! So I really wanted to do a plane scene. So... I did. I also added Elliot in to make things interesting. :) He'll be back later in the story. **

**Sorry that I haven't gotten to the part with Chloe and Trevor yet. That's coming up in the next chapter!**

******Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon since I have it all planned out in my head already unlike for this one (I had huge writer's block). **

******You know reviews will make me write faster *hint* *hint* ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm truly sorry. You see I'm on vacation in Shanghai. I saw the expo yesterday...huge disappointment. It's hot, the lines are long, and people push and shove you in line and smell like smoke and sweat. **

**I'm also traumatized by the fact they don't publish Gallagher Girls here so I can't read GG4 till I get back to the States. I'm almost DYING HERE. **

**Sorry again for such a short chapter. I've been waking up early and coming back to the hotel exhausted, so I've been unable to write much. I'll write a lot after vacation I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

CAMMIE

After exiting the airport and leaving all the media behind, Cammie set out for the Hilton where Chloe and Trevor were staying. It would be the best place to look for clues.

Turns out Cammie didn't need clues.

Because after managing to obtain a maid's room card and finding Chloe and Trevor's room, Cammie burst the door open to find the two of them in bed and naked.

Cammie heard Chloe shriek and Trevor yelp in surprise. She turned around with her eyes closed then started yelling at the two.

"Oh my god. Get some clothes on and then you better explain what's going on. Everyone thinks you've on MIA. Obviously somewhere there's a mistake."

She heard rustling behind her and turned around a minute later to find them both hurriedly dressed. Trevor was the first to talk.

"Well Cammie. What brings you here? MIA you say? You must have come for me."

"You? Only in your dreams Trevor." Cammie spat.

"Why then Cammie dearest? We all know they don't send top agents on rescue missions. Did you come because _of him?_"

"Don't call me that Trevor. I didn't come here _for him_. I came here for personal reasons."

Then Chloe butt in. "Cameron Morgan? Haven't you been missing for the last 15 years? You don't mean Zach do you?"

Trevor laughed a sinister laugh. "Of course it's Zach. You must still be a sucker for him Cameron. Why else would you come out to save the wife of the man who isn't yours anymore?"

Cammie replied in a monotone voice. "It's not because of Zach."

"Still mighty and high Cameron? I'll knock you down. No Zach here to protect you, no Zach here at all." Trevor said is cold and mocking voice. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"We were mission partners. You laughed and scoffed at me Cameron. I wasn't worthy to be your partner. I had adored you and you threw me on the you have fun with my friends on the plane?"

He saw the flash of shock across Cammie's face and laughed.

"The Ring of Ashton, Cammie dearest, here to destroy you. Well, you and Zachary. Imagine. You dead and Zachary in mourning. His wife cheating on him, his son grieving and his daughter always in tears. Boo hoo."

Then Chloe butt in again. "What? Daughter? You, You're stealing my husband!" Chloe was screeching at Cammie.

"Um Chloe, we can talk about this later. Did you not just hear everything the delusional freak just said? Do you not see his gun?" Cammie wondered how dense she really was.

It looked like emotions were getting into Chloe's head. Big mistake.

"I hate you. I hate all you Gallagher girls! You all think you're so much better than the rest of us. Well you aren't . YOU AREN'T!"

Chloe shot a bullet at Cammie and Cammie watched it soar 3 inches above her head.

"Geez Chloe, I don't need two people shooting guns at me, I already had like six of them on the plane. Don't you see that I'm not the bad guy here? _Trevor is_!"

Chloe continued shooting at Cammie and then Trevor started to shoot at her too. Cammie groaned. This mission was turning out a bit more complicated than she thought.

She really didn't want to kill Chloe. How could she kill Zach's wife? She could kill Trevor, but it would be hard to aim for him while constantly dodging bullets.

Then everything started to go wrong. When dodging Chloe's bullet, she got tripped by Trevor and shot in the leg. Cammie grimaced and tried to hide the pain she was in, but she could tell she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Cammie regretted coming on this mission. How did even the simplest rescue missions turn into life and death scenarios for her? Guilt consumed her thinking of leaving behind Angel.

Trevor had her pinned and gun pointed at her. This was it. Her last moments.

_I'm sorry Angelina, I've failed you as a mother. I'm sorry Zach, I couldn't save your wife from herself. _

And then the door burst open and a shot rang through the air. Trevor laid dead on the ground next to Cammie and Chloe stood there in shock before a Napotine patch was stuck on her forehead.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie was still in a daze and losing blood fast. It didn't help when her heart started to pound unnaturally.

"Zach?"

She heard chuckling in the background. "No, its not Zach. It's Elliot."

Cammie groaned. "You suck Elliot. Just get me out of here."

And then she blacked out.

**Did you think it was Zach? No, it wasn't. He's on winter break with Lina and Andrew who you'll see next. Hope this wasn't too confusing. Trevor's part of the Ring of Ashton and Chloe just went beserk. She isn't bad though (even if some of you wish she is). **

****By the way... if any of you post any kind of spoilers for GG4 as a review, I promise I won't continue the story. That's a promise. I really hate spoilers and I accidentally read one on another story who didn't post a spoiler alert and it really pissed me off.** **

**But if you guys give me a lot of reviews I promise to post in the next week. **

**I always keep my promises (at least to the best of my ability).**

**Love you guys! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Told you I would update in a week. (I may be cutting it close, but it's still a week) **

**Sorry this chapter is so short. This may not be the best excuse, but I'm still on vacation. I'm also sick which really sucks when you're on vacation by the way. **

**I'll be back in the State's by Wednesday though. Then I can finally read OGSY! Yay! I'm not sure if my story will take a new turn when I finally read it. **

**Again, sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

LINA

Lina laid down on her bed in the guest room, now her room, and stared at the ceiling.

Christmas had been two days ago. A quiet and awkward event where Lina, Andrew and Zach had sat around a small table with too much food for only three people. It had only reminded Lina of her and Andrew's missing mothers.

Lina had to admit she had missed her mother over break. She wasn't used to not having her mother around and started to feel what it was like to worry about someone.

Sure Aunt Bex and Aunt Macey worked in the field, but she honestly hadn't cared as much about them as her mother so it didn't affect her as much then.

Lina got out of bed. It was one AM in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She decided to get a glass of warm milk from the fridge. Her milk was in the microwave when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Andrew? Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah. I miss my mother too much; she's always here for the holidays." Andrew sounded upset and mildly frustrated from being unable to do anything.

Lina wanted to comfort him. "I miss my mother too. She's the only I knew that I had and I've never been away from her for very long before."

"And now they're both gone and left us here with Dad. This is so messed up." Andrew smiled bitterly.

"Everything will be okay eventually…do you want some milk?" Lina tried to lighten up the mood.

"Sure"

Lina got up to warm another glass of milk. The two sat across from each other and quietly sipped their milk.

Awkward silence.

Then the phone rang loudly, once. Lina and Andrew both ran upstairs to their dad's bedroom where it was obvious Zach had picked up the phone.

They both had a pretty good guess who was on the other end; who would call at 1:37 in the morning but the CIA with news? Good or bad Lina didn't know.

When they burst into his bedroom, Zach had a grim look on his face. He addressed Andrew first.

"Andrew, your mother is being held for interrogation at the CIA Headquarters."

Lina heard Andrew's sigh of relief. His mother was alive. But what about her's?

"Lina… your mother is in the hospital. She's been shot."

Lina felt her breathing hitch. How could her mother have been shot? Cameron Morgan was a legacy. She could've have gotten shot. What in the world had happened on the mission? And why did she have a feeling her father was keeping something from her?

Zach had a far away expression on his face. Not showing whether he was happy that his wife and ex-girlfriend made it back, or upset that one of them, or both of them, didn't.

Lina squinted at her father, seeing if that would get more answers. It didn't. She started to speak slowly.

"I'll catch a cab and visit my mother. You both go to the CIA HQ and see Chloe since you haven't seen her for a longer time."

Her father just shook his head at her.

"We can't see her till after the debriefing. I'll drive you both to go visit Cammie." her father explained.

They got into the car and Andrew called shotgun. Lina rolled her eyes. Finding out his mother was alive had put Andrew into a mighty good mood. She didn't blame him though.

Lina was relieved to have her mother back, but she wasn't completely comforted yet since her mother was in the hospital. Lina looked into the rear view mirror and found herself looking like a nervous wreck.

In all the commotion she had made herself completely vulnerable and her emotions completely exposed. Lina silently cursed herself before hiding behind a curtain of calm.

Soon she found herself walking swiftly through the hospital doors with her father and Andrew next to her and heading straight towards the front desk.

"Where is Cameron Morgan's room?" she asked the receptionist who stopped typing and peered at the three figures in front of her.

"Are you family?" she asked back.

Lina wasn't really sure how to define "family" any more.

"Well, I'm her daughter, he's my father, and he's his son" pointing to herself, Zach, Andrew, and Zach again respectively.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows. Her eyes were judging and started to make Lina feel uncomfortable.

"Room 319"

Lina fast walked-or sprinted- towards the elevator with Andrew and Zach straggling behind.

The elevator was too slow. Lina tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach the third floor. She quietly opened the door to room 319 to find that her mother already had a visitor.

Sitting next to her bed was a man flipping through her magazine. He looked completely unfamiliar and Lina wondered why he was there.

She heard her father's stony, emotionless voice behind her.

"Why are you here Elliot?"

**A little bit of a cliffhanger? Not a major one I hope since I don't want you guys to be left hanging too long. I would have posted Zach and Elliot's confrontation on this chapter, but then it would have been up a lot later and I thought you would prefer this. :)**

**Remember I still haven't read OGSY SO NO SPOILERS! I hold good promise to my threat to discontinue the story if any spoilers pop up in the review section.**

******I do want reviews though... please? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again my wonderful readers! Letting you know I'm finally back in the States! Yay! You know what that means? I have FINALLY read OGSY. About time don't you think? Bought the book and I have to say, I'm completely amazed at Ally Carter's _sheer genius._**

**I won't spoil any of it for those of you who haven't read it yet, but I was literally jumping up and down when I had the book in my hands leaving the bookstore. :)**

******There also won't be any spoilers in the rest of the story so don't worry. After reading the book I realized that nothing would be affected by the new revelations in GG4 (I tried to avoid anything that was "unanswered" in the first place for this very reason). **

******So... enjoy this long overdue chapter. It's been a week hasn't it since I last updated? Shame on me I guess. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. **

ZACH

Zach glared at sorry excuse for a man in front of him. Elliot Greene.

Ever since the exchange, Elliot had always been jealous of Zach's relationship with Cammie. Why couldn't Elliot have just dated the senior girls like the rest of the seniors had on the exchange?

If it wasn't for Zach's constant threatening with Grant and Jonas at his side, Zach was sure Elliot would have tried to make a move sooner.

Elliot threw Zach a wicked smile which just made Zach angrier.

"Don't make me repeat it again Elliot. Why are you here?"

"But you just repeated it Zachary," Elliot replied in an overly innocent voice, "Besides, I have every right to be here as you do. I think Cammie would rather see the man who saved her rather than the one who only got her knocked up. Weren't you with the Circle the last time I saw you?"

Zach flinched. Andrew and Lina didn't know about what had happened 15 years ago.

"Andrew, Lina would you step outside?" Zach asked them both.

Lina looked confused and Andrew obviously wanted to know why they were being chased out, but neither of them said a word due to Zach's stern and maybe slightly desperate tone of voice. They silently stepped out of the room and Lina's eyes never left Cammie's sleeping figure.

Elliot gave Zach an amused look.

"What? The kiddies don't know yet?"

"Not enough clearance." was Zach's clever answer.

Elliot laughed. "Okay, sure."

Zach gave Elliot a nasty look. "Weren't you with the Ring of Ashton last time I saw you?"

Elliot waved it dismissively with his hand. "Double agents, triple agents, this business is just way too confusing don't you agree? Us triple agents should stick together."

Elliot then tried to casually slide his arm around Zach in a friendly 'let's be buddies!' way. Zach just avoided him and looked at him with disgust.

Elliot pretended to be hurt. "Fine. You don't want to be friends?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Never." Zach wasn't like Elliot. Zach hadn't been a triple agent for the special treatment from both sides. It had all been for Cammie, for the one he loved. No, scratch that. _Had loved._

Elliot looked at Zach seriously. "Then we're enemies. I guess we always have been haven't we? I guess I'm here for one thing. To capture Cameron Morgan's heart. The one you so carelessly threw away."

Zach was seeing red. Or maybe it was green. Maybe Christmas had just come back for a second time this year.

"Stay away from her Elliot. She doesn't need to be caught up in your games."

"Don't you think that's a bit ironic coming from you? Anyways, you lost the right to threaten me when you got married don't you think?"

"She's still my friend, so leave her alone."

Zach and Elliot got into each other's faces and glared daggers at each other. The staring contest would have soon turned into a fist fight if both men hadn't frozen at the sound of Cameron Morgan's voice.

"But it wasn't me! I didn't do it! Why is the Ring of Ashton after _me_?" Zach noticed Cammie was sleep talking and whimpering. Cammie sleep talked? That was new to him.

It looked like it was new to Elliot too since he was staring at her with a disbelieving look.

"Zach…" Cammie whispered. Zach smirked at Elliot who looked ready to punch something.

"Elliot….?" Zach's smirk faded a little while Elliot perked up. Both of them hovered over Cammie and anticipated what she would say next.

Zach could honestly say he was shocked though when Cammie opened her eyes and looked at the two men hovering over her and said

"Did you two honestly believe I was sleep talking? Spies don't sleep talk, duh."

Well he couldn't deny being shocked since he just happened to jump back and not so gracefully knock over a chair. Elliot on the other hand, had fainted.

Cammie burst out laughing, but managed to compose herself enough to call the nurse to take Elliot to another room. The nurse took Elliot away and stared in a demeaning way at Zach for disturbing the patient's rest.

Once they were the only two left in the room, Zach started to speak.

"Cammie, about that letter you gave me-"

Cammie cut him off with a wave of her hand, turned to face Zach and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Zach, I need to you to come to my debriefing."

Zach looked at her with confusion.

"Why?"

Cammie sighed and rubbed her temples like she had a headache.

"There are some parts of the mission you need to know. You've already missed both Chloe and Elliot's debriefing so you'll have to go to mine. I'll get Mom to watch Andrew and Angel while we're there."

"Why can't you just tell me after your debriefing?" Zach was extremely confused.

"_BECAUSE_ Zach. Because I don't want to be there when you find out."

The last part was so soft Zach wouldn't have picked it up if it wasn't for his spy hearing.

"I'll be there." Zach replied in what he hoped to be a reassuring voice and stepped out of the room.

The first three steps out of the door and Zach was ambushed by his two children with _a lot _of questions.

"Who's Elliot?"

"What did he want?"

"Why did he _faint?_"

"Is Mom okay?"

"What exactly happened?"

"Is Cammie awake?"

"Did she tell you anything?"

"BREATHE!" Zach commanded and they both shut up.

"Elliot is just an old acquaintance of mine and he was just a little shocked, that's all. Your mother is fine, Lina. Tomorrow you two will go back to Gallagher and stay with Mrs. Morgan while I go to Cammie's debriefing, alright?"

The two just nodded silently and followed Zach out the door.

The next day Zach had dropped off Andrew and Lina at Gallagher and was making his way to the Pentagon City Mall.

After cryptic code talking and a full body scan down a fitting room into the CIA Headquarters, Zachary Goode was anxious to know what Cammie needed to tell him.

Three hours later when leaving the room with a one way mirror that looked into the interrogation room, only two things stuck in Zachary Goode's boggled mind.

"I burst into the room and found Trevor and Chloe naked in bed."

"Chloe was PMSing when she found out Zach and I were talking and started shooting at me. Then I got tripped by Trevor and one of her bullets hit me in the leg."

Cammie obvious attempt to lighten up a bad situation failed badly. Zach wasn't laughing.

If fact, Zach wasn't sure what he was doing.

Witnesses would say later they saw him storm out of the room and into the shooting range faster than you could say "spy" and fire 50 rounds of ammunition at a target hitting a bulls-eye every time with an extremely crazed look on his face.

Said person then went to various interrogation rooms with quite the intimidating look and got 23 criminals to "start talking" after probably 3 years of silence.

Because nothing is scarier than a highly trained spy with pent up anger from being stuck with cocky and annoying teenage spy-in-training boys for a good 15 years, a messed up life and a broken heart.

Zach found himself about to punch a wall when an arm reached out to stop him.

"You don't want to do that. Punching that wall may very well cause the room to go into lockdown and have poisonous gasses knock us out, don't you agree? Plus you're hand will hurt."

Zach laughed a humorless laugh.

"You really think I care about my hand at the very moment when I just found out my wife cheated on me and tried to kill you Cammie?"

Cameron Morgan let go of his arm and looked up pointedly at him.

"You know everyone fled the shooting range when they took one look at your face? I think half of them debated having you sedated for a while."

The stood there in silence.

"You needed to know. You needed to know." Cammie said over and over. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that she did the right thing than convince Zach.

Zach just stood there for a while and stared off into space. His wife cheated on him and shot his ex-girlfriend, almost killing her. His ex-girlfriend had gone on a mission to rescue his "MIA" wife, left him a note saying she loved him, gotten herself almost killed and refused to talk to him about aforementioned letter.

By the way he also had two kids from women mentioned above who would be caught in the whole mess as well.

His life officially sucked.

"What are you going to do now Zach?" Cammie's voice came out soft and cautious.

Zach knew there were a lot of things he could do.

He could volunteer for a mission and run away from his problems, again.

He could forgive Chloe and try to fix things up, even though he knew that things would never be the same.

He could divorce Chloe and marry Cammie (after all, the woman did say she loved him right?).

But someone, or many some ones, would be hurt with all those choices. Someone would always be hurt. So Zach gave up holding the frustrated scream that had threatened to leave his lips for the last 2 hours and walked away from Cammie while whispering three words over and over.

"_I don't know….. I don't know…."_

**Did you like it? I hope you did :)**

**This chapter seemed really info-packed to me so I hope it wasn't too confusing. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Zach's final decision is. ;)**

**Review please? (I no longer need to threaten you about spoilers! Yay! But you probably shouldn't since people who haven't read GG4 might stumble upon it? Oh well, I won't stop you. )**

**p.s. I have an idea for another story that i'll start writing after I finally finish this one (which by the way will be wrapping up soon). It's going to be called**

** "Absence Makes the Spy Grow Stronger" and about Cammie's 6th grade year after her father goes missing and before she goes to Gallagher. **

****Now no one steal my idea or I'll be very very mad****

**Just wanted to tell you so you know what to expect from me in the future ;) **

**(and I'm not the most patient person. I needed to share my idea with you all but I haven't found time to write the actual story yet-barely enough time for this one..- so yeah. )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay another chapter! This one isn't very long either I'm afraid.. **

**You know there was an earthquake in the Washington DC area this week? 3.6 biggest one we've had here. Too bad I slept though the whole thing :(**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

**

* * *

**

LINA

Lina was curled up in a tiny alcove that overlooked the long driveway, waiting for her parents to come back. The red velvet curtains were drawn around her and hid Lina from everyone else in the mansion she had called home all her life.

She was thinking…and feeling kind of guilty. Because the one thing Lina wanted most right now was her parents to finally be together, which meant Andrew's parents would have to split up.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when a limousine pulled up to the front gates of Gallagher. Lina raced down the stairs singing "They're back! They're back!" at the top of her lungs.

Andrew found his way to the front doors also and stared at Lina weirdly.

"You're such a kid sometimes that I forget who's younger."

Lina just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're younger and I'm older. Don't forget it again Andrewww" Lina replied, drawing out his name.

Andrew just rolled his eyes at his half-sister and opened the door to greet his parents and Cammie, but only Cammie was at the door. It was Lina who voiced his thoughts.

"Mom, where's Dad and Chloe? Weren't they supposed to come back with you?"

Her mother gave Lina a weary smile and that's when Lina noticed the puffiness below her mother's eyes that indicated the impossible. It was impossible because Cameron Morgan didn't cry-did she?

Cammie just stood there staring at the two children in front of her, which made Lina want to squirm in the intensity of her mother's gaze. Lina saw Andrew peaking at her from the corner of his eye and they shared a look.

What in the world was going on?

It felt like ages later when Cammie walked up to Andrew, placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered something softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry."

Even after Cammie had left leaving the two standing there in utter silence, neither one had the strength to ask or the will to find out what exactly Cameron Morgan was sorry _for_.

* * *

When Lina woke up the next day she realized that her father and her step-mother had never come home last night after her mother had driven her and Andrew back to the house.

It was 6:28 in the morning. Andrew was still sleeping in his room and her mother was spread out on the couch in the living room since Lina's new room technically used to be the guest room.

Lina snuck downstairs into the kitchen and started to make herself some cereal for breakfast. She was sitting there eating quietly when her mother came in and sat down next to her with a cup of coffee.

"What happened Mom?" Lina asked, "Where's Dad and Chloe?"

Her mother paused before responding.

"The mission is classified, Angel. The only thing I can tell you is that your step-mother got into a situation with her mission partner that your father wasn't very pleased to find out about. As for where they are right now….I don't know."

Lina was shocked.

"Are you saying that she cheated on him?" Lina asked incredulously.

Her mother's silence was an answer enough. It wasn't until they heard the loud angry footsteps up the stairs that they both realized that Andrew had been eavesdropping.

Cammie gave Lina a I'm-going-to-go-because-he-probably-hates-me-now-so-you-go-fix-things look and ran out of the house.

Lina sighed. Her parents' lives were totally messed up.

Lina knocked on Andrew's door and walked in to find him punching a punching bag. Not your normal punching bag though, it was one of those that monitored how hard you hit and wouldn't fly back when you hit it.

A good thing too when you had a pissed-off hormonal teenaged spy boy punching it like it had crushed him in Call of Duty. Or worse, like his mother had just cheating on his father and they just _might_ be splitting up. Would they? Lina didn't know.

Lina decided to sit there and let Andrew run off some steam before trying to talk to him.

When Andrew finally stopped he looked Lina straight in the eye.

"Don't feel sorry for me Lina. If anything, you should be happy my parents will probably split up. It means yours have a chance of getting together."

Lina stared at him.

"Our lives are messed up, but I'm not happy that your parents might be splitting. My parents dated and they broke up. They didn't love each other enough to get married. Simple as that."

"You know it's not that simple."

And she did know. Lina knew that her whole life would always be full of lies and deception and things that she would never know. Nothing in her life was ever simple.

So she just stared out the window and kind of wished that she could go back to being blissfully ignorant as Angelina Jacqueline Kaufman and not Angelina Jacqueline Morgan and whispered.

"I know."

* * *

ZACH

Zach floated into the Langley base just like the ghost he was legendary for. Down maze of hallways that he had memorized years ago, Zach found himself where they kept detained operatives.

He walked up to the guard on duty sitting at his desk and coughed to alert him of his presence. The guard jumped when he saw Zach.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there."

Zach rolled his eyes. Langley needed to get better guards if they couldn't see people coming down a brightly lit hallway. Then again, even if Zach was no chameleon, he was still a pretty good spy.

"So anyways, I really need to see my wife. You mind letting me through?"

The guard looked at Zach suspiciously.

"No can do. I'm not supposed to let anyone in here."

Zach gave a sigh of frustration.

"Look here man. I really need to sort things out with her. I'm not leaving until I talk to her and when I'm bored I tend to beat up the person next to me, so what do you say?"

Zach guessed he was probably incredibly intimidating since the guard just nodded dumbly and let him pass.

Detained operatives didn't live in jail cells. The room they were kept in probably resembled something close to college dormitories with their own bathroom to prevent them from communicating.

Zach opened the door to Chloe's room and found her lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He leaned in the doorway and addressed her.

"Chloe, we have to talk."

She bolted up from the bed and gave a short, cold laugh.

"Is this how you greet your wife for the first time in months?"

"It's how you greet your wife when you find out she almost joined an international terrorist group out to kill you, cheated on you, and shot your ex-girlfriend." Zach responded in an equally cold tone.

"How am I supposed to act when I find out my husband has a daughter with his ex-girlfriend?" Chloe retorted back.

"Maturely?" Zach said in a 'duh' tone, "She came _before_ Andrew was born and I didn't even know she existed until a month or two ago! I never cheated on you, but you cheated on me."

Chloe stood there with tears in her eyes threatening to overflow.

"You never cheated on me, but you love her more."

"No I don't-" Chloe cut him off.

"Save it Zach. You've always loved her more than me, it's as plain as day. You came to me to get over her. Every time her name comes up you get a far away look in your eyes. Whenever your friends come over for dinner you stare at wives and look all guilty for not marrying _her_. Even if you don't realize it Zach, you love _her_. I want a divorce."

Zach stood there stunned. She was divorcing him?

"Oh…alright. I'll get a lawyer to come by sometime in the next week."

Chloe nodded to him and motioned for him to leave.

Zach awkwardly exited the room and went back to his car to go home. The whole ride home he mulled over what had just happened and decided he really needed to talk to Cammie.

His emotionless mask was back on when he entered the door and found Lina and Andrew watching TV in the living room.

"Where's Cammie?" he asked them.

Nonchalantly they replied back,

"She's out on her date with Elliot."

* * *

**Look! I figured out the page break thing :)**

**I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter... even if it's a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm going to sleepaway camp next week so I'll probably not be updating soon unless I can manage a short chapter before I go. **

**I have to say I'm starting to lose interest in this story so I'm going to try to wrap it up in the most probably 3 chapters. I don't want to discontinue it, but I don't want the ending to be too abrupt. **

******Don't worry, I have some ideas on how to end this. I also don't want it to be too cheesy though. I've always hated things with perfect endings. **

******You should review the chapter! Clap your hands for my amazing reviewers! I REACHED 200 REVIEWS! I was celebrating your awesomeness and you should too :)**

******Have a virtual ice cream cone! (because I really love ice cream :D) **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I have updated in FOREVER! I just got back from sleep away camp a couple of days ago and finally had time to write again! **

**So sorry again for keeping you waiting. **

**With much further ado... (drum roll please!)... CHAPTER 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series  
**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

_So maybe I should have thought this through more,_ Cammie thought as she stepped out of the car and into the restaurant she was meeting Elliot at.

When her friends had found out she was going on a _date_, they nearly shattered glass with their high pitched squeals and forced her into dress that she totally couldn't pull off.

At least her dress wasn't a strapless one. Not only would she be subconsciously worrying about it the whole entire time, it would remind her too much of _Zach._

Cammie shook the thought out of her head. You weren't supposed to think about your ex-boyfriend on a date with a different man. But then again, wasn't _he_ the only reason she was on this date at all?

It had been the 3rd day since her debriefing and Zach hadn't come home once. Laying down on the couch, Cammie couldn't help feel sad about her current predicament.

Here she was, crashing at her ex-boyfriends house babysitting the two children while neither the aforementioned ex-boyfriend nor his wife was home. It seemed really sad.

So when Elliot called her cell phone and asked her out, her only thoughts had been _I have to get out of the house and away from here_.

Now here she was on a date with a guy because_ Zach _hated him? Because he reminded her of _Zach_? No…. that couldn't be it.

Zach doesn't control her life.

It was halfway through the main course when Cammie and Elliot found out they had almost nothing in common.

Secret spy missions didn't make good conversation when all the juicy details were classified.

Elliot didn't like peanut M&Ms, secret passageways, or kids.

He also didn't believe in working with partners on missions.

Every conversation somehow led back to Zach and ended with an awkward silence.

Why was Zach taking over her life?

And then the power went out.

Cammie's spy instincts sharpened and she focused on the sounds around her.

A woman was screaming, people were complaining, there was shuffling and pushing in front of her, but nothing touched her.

The next thing she knew, the lights were back on… and Zach was sitting in Elliot's seat casually eating a bread stick.

"What-.. You-… What in the world are you doing here?" Cammie finally managed to sputter out.

"Enjoying a breadstick." Zach replied way too innocently.

"You know what I mean Zach." Cammie replied in a steely voice.

Zach sighed. "Fine, Chloe wants a divorce."

"So, you decided to come ambush me on my date?"

"Yup."

Cammie didn't know exactly what to say after that. How were you supposed to act when your ex-boyfriend tells you his wife is divorcing him AND he knows that you still love him- well you think you do.

"Are you going to say anything Cammie?"

"What do you want me to do Zach?" she answered in a exasperated voice. "Comfort you? Tell you everything will be okay? Because you and I know that nothing in our lives has been okay."

" I want you to give me a second chance."

Cammie sat there stunned.

"What?"

"I want you to give me another chance, Cammie. I know I really messed up with you the last time and I probably messed up again over and over. Don't deny that you don't have feelings for me still. It hasn't been till Chloe explained it all to me that I realized I never stopped loving you. She tried filling that gap in my life, but she couldn't. Only you can. We don't have to get married or go too fast. I just need you in my life. I need you to be mine."

He was completely serious and his voice was so full of emotion.

"We can try." Cammie finally managed to stutter out. "We can try again to make things work."

He looked as happy as if she had just said yes to his proposal rather than just getting together again.

Zach picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her passionately in a picture perfect scene.

* * *

LINA

"Dad is weird." Lina commented after her father slammed the door behind him in a rush to get somewhere.

"I know." Andrew replied casually.

They were sitting in front of the TV watching who-knows-what and attempting to be normal for once. It was completely laughable.

Then Andrew got fed up and turned off the TV.

"Lina, let's stop pretending to be normal because we're obviously not. We're spies. Now let's do something spy-like."

Lina laughed. "What should we do then? Spy on our parents."

"Great idea. I've already got trackers on them." Andrew replied in an overly-serious tone.

Lina had to stifle a laugh.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

And that's how Lina and Andrew found themselves outside the restaurant watching Zach kiss Cammie. Talk about awkward?

"Well, I guess we figured out why Dad left in such a hurry." Lina commented.

"Wasn't your mom supposed to be on a date with Elliot?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah she was. I wonder where he went."

"He's right behind you." whispered a voice into their ears.

Lina felt something slapped on her forehead and blacked out.

* * *

**Oh god that was horrible. And short. And really choppy. . I hope you liked it though. I _really_ need to wrap up this story fast! I'm getting really bored with it. **

**Anyways... review and tell me how you felt. I'm still waiting for some constructive criticism here. Really, don't be afraid to completely bash this story for the crap it is. **

**Remember, the more you all review the sooner I'll update! **

**Love you all xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**So... I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time... please forgive me? I'm been suffering from major writer's block and just couldn't find the will to write in general. Sigh. This story should wrap up in the next chapter and I'm aiming to get that done before school starts in a week... so bare with me? (not sure if I used to right "bear" or "bare" there..)**

**A shout out to aleeyXD: YOU ARE MY NEW HERO! I promise I don't hate you. Quite the opposite actually. I think I love you. You're the ONLY person who gave me any constructive criticism. That makes you awesome. :) Feel free to give me more? **

**Anyways... I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. Here's your chapter? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE

It was magical.

Here she was with the one guy who she found herself falling for over and over again. Everything was perfect.

But it wasn't.

She saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye, heard a scream, and then a gunshot.

Cammie and Zach immediately broke apart and expected the worst when they got outside. Blood spattered all over the ground, a bloody fight, terrorist organizations, and a dead body.

But they did find was a spotless parking lot, silence thick in the air, and Zach's car with a bullet in the windshield with a note attached to it.

CaMeRon MOrGaN aNd zAcHArY gOOdE,

yOU sHOuLdN't HAve mESseD wItH mE. nOW YoU WilL pAY.

i hAVe aNGeLInA aND aNDreW. 5 o'CLocK aT tHe pARk iF yOU wANt

tO sEe tHeM aGaIN. dOn'T bRIng hElP oR tHEy diE.

Cammie was hyperventilating. At this moment she threw all her basic spy training out the window. Her daughter was kidnapped.

It was 11 o'clock at night. 6 more hours until they would meet someone at the park and get the kids back. Six. Whole. Hours.

"What are we going to do Zach? What are we going to do?" Cammie was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth and rereading the note so many times the image was ingrained in her head.

Whoever made the note wanted to add a touch of flair. The whole cut-up-letters-from-a-magazine thing was _so cliché._

The letters were cut up into perfect rectangles and glued onto the paper with care with an Elmer's glue stick. No fingerprints or strands of hair or anything was left behind.

Zach had just been staring straight ahead in deep, deep thought.

"We do exactly what they say. At 5 o'clock we'll be at the park and bring no help. We don't need help. We're two of the best spies out there." he threw a cocky smirk in her direction.

Cammie stopped pacing, looked up, and rolled her eyes.

"Gee Zach. I didn't think of that. I mean what are we going to do once we get there? Are we going to bring guns? Are we going to have to use them?" Cammie's voice got softer and softer.

"We're bringing everything: guns, Napotine patches, bugs, trackers, everything. We're going to get them back Cammie, no matter what we have to do." Zach's voice rang with finality.

Cammie just nodded mutely, afraid of how she'd respond if she opened her mouth, and followed him to prepare.

* * *

Six hours went by agonizingly slow.

When it was finally time Cammie was filled with apprehension. Zach and Cammie arrived at the park at 5 o'clock on the dot.

Out from the shadows came Elliot with Andrew and Angelina, along with about ten guys with guns.

So. much. fun.

"Elliot," Zach acknowledged.

"Zach." Elliot replied back.

"You mind letting go of my kids?"

"Sure. One condition, Cameron here comes with me."

"Not even in your dreams." Zach said in a menacing tone.

Cammie couldn't stand watching those two argue.

"Just take me and get this over with Elliot." She walked out from behind Zach and stood in front of Elliot with her arms crossed. "Let the kids go now Elliot."

Elliot just stared at Cammie for the longest time before looking up with a satisfied expression and said "okay".

Only Zach didn't like the arrangement. He started to protest, but Cammie cut him off with a deep kiss. It was filled with sorrow, longing, and desire- everything that Cammie wanted to say but couldn't.

She slipped a small box into his pocket and disappeared from his life once more.

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Too predictable? I sure hope not. **

**The next chapter will most likely be the last. If I drag it out any longer I'm going to pull my hair out and scream. It was actually kind of hard to write this chapter since I've almost lost all inspiration. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism is still extremely welcome. (I've hopefully shown that I do not hate people who do so... I love them)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! So I know, I broke my promise. I wasn't able to finish my story before school started... but this is the second to last chapter! The last chapter will be the epilogue and you should be excited! I know I am. **

******Please forgive me for not writing so long... first it was summer homework and youth orchestra auditions.. and now it's just school homework in general! (Note: AP US History notes are a pain in the a**) **

******Thanks for all the reviews you've given me and for keeping up with me so long! **

**The journey's almost over! Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

******

* * *

**

CAMMIE

They tied her up and drugged her. Waking up in a small dark and gloomy cell, Cammie felt helpless in her disoriented state.

It had been 15 years ago since she last felt this vulnerable.

They interrogated her for hours on end.

"So Cammie, you want to join the Ring of Ashton and bring back the Circle?"

Silence.

"How about give us some information about the Gallagher Alumni Disk?"

Silence.

"Weaknesses in security? Secret passageways? We know you know a lot about those."

More silence. Cammie's unknown interrogator sighs.

"You know if you don't prove yourself to be more useful, we're going to have to sell you. You've made a whole lot of enemies in your career Cammie, and many of them would pay big bucks to be the people who get to torture you to death."

"That's enough Isaac."

_So his name is Isaac,_ Cammie mused to herself. He just kept talking and talking and talking. It was getting on her nerves. The man named Isaac just nodded to the newcomer and left the room.

"He's right you know Cammie, if you don't join, we might as well make some money. The main reason you're here is to just get on Goode's nerves, nothing more."

Cammie looked at him straight in the eye.

"I guess you just switch whenever you feel like it don't you?"

He grinned at her, "I guess I do. I'm not on either side and I just do whatever fits my own needs best."

Cammie gave him an amused smile.

"Rest assured, my last act will have to be to kill you Elliot Greene."

* * *

ZACH

Small arms reached to comfort Zach despite his protests. He allowed them to stay there, only because he knew it was really to comfort herself. Lina was in a state of devastation.

It wasn't until he took off his jacket when he realized something was in his pocket. Looking inside, he found a small box that hadn't been there before. Carefully opening it, his eyes widened in surprise.

Inside was a delicate necklace with a heart pendant. The heart was glowing brightly and rest on a silver chain. Accompanying it, was a letter with handwriting he could recognize anywhere. It was Cammie's.

_Dear my beloved Zachary,_

_If I gave this to you, it must mean that I have been taken. As I'm writing this, it's 3 hours before we go meet the kidnappers. Please don't be mad at me. I love you with all my heart, but you must know that I will do anything my children. Yes, children, not child. I consider Andrew as my own child as well. _

_Don't worry too much about me. We both know that I am strong and they won't be able to break me easily. Since I know that you'll still worry, take a look at the heart on the necklace. Is it glowing? Then I am still alive. I connected it to my pulse so as long as my heart beats, it will glow. Take comfort in it. _

_I'm so sorry that we have to be parted as soon as something seems to go right for us. Remember that I will always be yours from now until forever no matter what happens. Your main concern now should be to keep the children safe. _

_Your Gallagher Girl forever,_

_Cameron Anne Morgan_

Zach wasn't sure whether to be angry at her or to cry. She had been planning to sacrifice herself all along. It wasn't fair. The only comfort Zach took was that the necklace was indeed, still glowing.

Lina peered over his shoulder, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"Is that from Mom?" her voice quivered.

Zach just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Lina stared at the necklace long and hard before gently laying it back in the box.

"You think she's okay?" Lina whispered.

"Your mother is strong. She's been in this position before." Zach choked out.

"That makes it so much worse."

"I know."

* * *

CAMMIE

"Oh _Cammie.._" Elliot sung, "We've got quite a bidding war going on over you. Currently the price is around 5.8 million. Who knew you were so valuable?" he mocked her.

Cammie gave him a wry smile. "What? I could have thought I'd be worth at least 10 million with all that I've done."

Elliot stopped smiling and glared at her. "We'll see who's laughing at the end once you're dead."

He felt the need to kick her in the stomach one last time before leaving the cell laughing maniacally.

Cammie sat in her cell for another 3 weeks 1 day and 3 hours. Her internal clock had been messed up a smidgen, but it was still mostly accurate.

A guard brought in her food every day some time around noon, and on this particular day he did the same. The difference on this particular day, was that the guard slipped her a small gun in which she slipped casually into her shoe.

Phase 1 complete.

* * *

ZACH

Zach tried to go on with his daily life; he really did. But how was he supposed to concentrate on the education of young Blackthorne students when all he really wanted to do was stare at the necklace all day or _do something _to help find Cammie.

With only a single look even the average person could tell Zach was falling apart. There were huge bags under his eyes, his skin didn't glow and he radiated despair. He constantly fidgeted and peered at Cammie's last gift.

It was at exactly 10:03 in the morning on January 17th that propelled Zach into the next most nerve-wracking 48 hours of his life, and it all started with a call.

"Hello?"

"Zach? It's Liz. I've got news on Cammie. The necklace you have? It's connected to a device that Cammie put next to her heart and monitors her pulse and lets you know whether she still has one or not. Well I managed to make the signal stronger and traceable. We're leaving in exactly 5 hours."

"I'm coming"

* * *

CAMMIE

Cammie was marched out of her cell, down a hallway and into a huge room full of notorious criminals who booed and sneered at her as she was brought up to the front of the room in chains.

Many of the faces she sees are from people whom she had saved innocent lives from back in her glory days right out of high school and _before the incident_.

Elliot steps up to what looked like a podium and addressed the crowed. Today they were doing the final auction to the rights to kill Cameron Ann Morgan.

Bidding started at 8 million. It rose to 9 million, 10, 13, 17, and then 20 million. Finally from a corner in the back of the room, a lone voice shouted out 100 million.

The room fell silent. Cammie was slightly curious. Who was it that wanted her dead so much and was rich enough to pay 100 million to torture her to death?

But as she felt the chains on her wrists loosen, she knew that she would probably never find out. There was no time for hesitation. She ripped off the now broken cuffs off her wrists and ankles and took out the hidden gun from out of her shoe.

Before any of the people in the room could react, her gun aimed at its target and she smirked at Elliot. With a shot much more powerful than anticipated coming from such a tiny gun, the gun went out with a loud

-BANG-!

* * *

ZACH

A whole team of CIA operatives were on the move including Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and himself. All of them were jumpy to see what state they would find Cammie in and how they would get her out.

The extraction team was skilled and all had experience working with the Circle and its many allies, but that only made them even more wary when performing these missions.

The base was disguised as a corporate building for an obscure business that sold binder clips. Anything related to the Ring of Ashton would be hidden in secret passageways within the building.

They parked around 100 feet away from the building and surveyed the area for cameras and other security measure while coming up with a plan to rescue Cammie.

The final preparations were finally finished when the operatives packed the needed supplies and stepped out of the van ready to begin. It was then when the building exploded and forced the operatives to duck and cover.

Zach looked at the necklace in panic and felt his heart sink as he watched the glow in the heart of the necklace slowly fade away.

It was too late.

* * *

**So erm... this section was split up into a whole bunch of mini POVs? I hoped it flowed well enough... I wrote a lot of this in a rush when I finally figured out how I wanted this to all work out. **

**Please don't hate me for how I ended this... if you recall from my other story "My Not So Grand Entrance", in the author's note I told you I didn't want to have another "perfect ending" story. I'm all for the tragic love story. Sorry!**

******But tell me how you think I did on the chapter! Love reviews (especially ones with constructive criticism)! **

******I have an idea for another story that I think I'll start working on after I finish the epilogue for this one... but it won't be up for a while. **

******Love you all! :)**


	19. Epilogue

**~In remembrance of all the victims in 9.11.01, to all of those who didn't get to say goodbye.~**

**(I know it's a day late, but I tried my hardest to get this out at least near it)**

**It's the last chapter! phew! (well technically it's the epilogue.. but that's still a chapter? yeah**

**Sorry if you didn't want me to kill Cammie... but I did :( SORRY. **

**You'll find out exactly what went on during her death though! (I find her rather heroic :D)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

**

* * *

**

ZACH

Zach walked slowly down the silent hallways. In his mind he wasn't sure how to do this.

Two hallways down turn right. Walk straight until you pass another three hallways and turn left.

After having gone over the it hundreds of times in his head before getting the courage to actually go there, it was no surprise he had memorized the path.

Here Zach faces _the Wall._ The Wall with its hundreds of stars. And he can see _hers_. Second row, 23rd from the left. It looked exactly like all the others surrounding it.

All the stars representing those who had fallen in their line of duty. Those who can't be named, even after their deaths to people without clearance for security reasons.

Zach hadn't brought any flowers - where would he have put them?- so he hoped that his tears would be enough.

"I miss her so much." a voice whispered from behind him.

Zach almost jumped up in shock and turned around to see none other than Anna Fetterman behind him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I need to talk to you Zach." she said.

"Why? " Zach asked her. What was so important she was interrupting him_ here _and_ now? _

"I need to talk to you about Cammie."

Zach froze. He simply gestured for her to keep talking, not trusting his voice. Anna took a deep breath.

"I was doing an op undercover in the Ring of Ashton. I was on guard duty, and I saw her. It was hard to communicate. We were watched 24/7 by security cameras. Eventually we came up with a system of taps, knocks, and occasional scribbled words. She told me how she got there, and I told her what the Ring was up to. Then she told me her plan."

Zach noticed Anna had to stop here due to the fact she was crying so hard. Zach wasn't sure what to do, so he just continued standing there.

"One day I slipped her a tiny gun like she asked, it was risky but we didn't get caught. It was 3 days before the Auction."

"The Auction?" Zach asked.

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't know," Anna sounded more like she didn't want to explain to him what it was, "they were auctioning off the right to kill Cammie, all of her biggest enemies would be there which means all the largest terrorist groups and mobsters would be there. She told me to set up explosives all around the building and inside the chandelier on the ceiling_. Just like Sublevel Two_, she said."

_Just like Sublevel Two…_ Zach knew where she got the idea, and he knew what would happen next.

"No…. Cammie wouldn't!"

Anna looked at him sadly.

"But she did. She told me she would get out in time. That she would make it, and I believed her. I programmed the chains to unlock and she took out the gun… and she shot it Zach. She shot it straight up in the air at the chandelier where the explosives were. I waited outside. I waited for her to come outside. And I saw you. I saw Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, and Jonas too. And I cried."

Anna was on her floor sobbing her heart out and Zach moved to comfort her.

"She told me to tell you something Zach. You know the necklace she gave you?"

Zach nodded and lifted it up to show her.

"Press the heart Zach. It should become a key. It opens something she left in her office at Gallagher. She wouldn't tell me what, but its really important Zach. At night when she thought I was asleep she would mutter the same thing over and over again.

_The heart is the key. Find it Zach.. Find my heart."_

Zach nodded. He started to run towards the door and head for Gallagher when he paused and looked back at Anna.

"Thanks Anna. It wasn't your fault." he said softly.

She nodded back at him looking more at peace. They both knew that they both felt responsible for Cammie's death.

* * *

Zach reached the sacred place that was Cammie's office. From what he knew, nobody had ever been allowed inside her office, and nobody had tried after her death.

He took a deep breath and put his finger on the fingerprint scanner and was only half-surprised when it worked. It then asked for a four digit code.

Knowing Cammie well enough, he entered 1119. It worked. How cliché of Cammie to use her father's birthday he mused sadly.

Cammie's office was stunning. It had beanbag chairs in the corner like her room at Gallagher did once upon a time before Macey came. It was painted a light purple and framed on her walls were pictures of her loved ones.

There were pictures of her with her roommates Liz, Bex, and Macey, with her parents Rachel and Matthew, and with her daughter Angelina, and finally Zach saw himself.

Zach teared up because no one could see him in Cammie's office, not that it mattered much that they saw him crying over Cammie anyways.

She was laughing in all the pictures except for his. He stared at her radiant smile and felt almost nostalgic. Pictures of her and her father only when she was little, and pictures of her and Lina only when she was older, Zach could almost see all the happiest moments in her life frozen in those pictures.

The picture of Zach and Cammie was probably one that described their relationship best. It was taken after they graduated and started working in the CIA but before their first mission.

Cammie had been trying to subtly ask him what he wanted for his birthday and Zach had answered in short cryptic phrases. In the picture Zach had a huge smirk plastered on his face, and Cammie had still managed to look like an angel while slapping him and looking highly annoyed.

Zach smiled at the memory and started to look for whatever Cammie had wanted him to find. After looking through countless planned CoveOps lessons and mission folders, he finally found what he was looking for.

It was a heart shaped box with the same design as the necklace Zach held in his hands. There was a hole obviously where the necklace was supposed to fit in the box.

Zach took the necklace out with shaky hands and placed it in the keyhole. The box hummed softly and clicked open to reveal a stack of DVDs, and the first one carefully labeled "Introduction - Zach"

Zach stared at it shocked. What could it be? He strode to the Cammie's computer where he put in the DVD and anticipated what was inside.

The computer hummed and Zach tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. A video popped up on the computer screen and Zach nearly fell out of his chair.

Because on the screen was Cammie.

"Hi Zach." she said softly, "Well I guess if you're watching this, then I must be dead."

She said it so blatantly. Like she knew this would happen.

_Why Cammie? Why?_

"I guess you have a lot of questions huh."

_Like you wouldn't believe._

"As I'm speaking to you now, I'm in my office. It's right after the mission with Chloe and Trevor. You know which one that is right?"

_How could I forget?_

"I almost died. I'm rethinking everything. What if I had died? That would have ruined the whole purpose of teaching. I can't leave Angel motherless. You and I both know the feeling of losing a parent."

_But you did leave her motherless. You left me too._

"You see these DVDs? This is my safeguard. Now that I'm gone, you'll have to give her these when she misses me. You see each one? They're labeled for any and every possible thing that I can think of happening. And I know when it hurts."

Zach looked at the DVDs. There were ones for Lina's birthday, for Cammie's birthday, for Christmas, for Graduation, for boyfriend troubles, for her first mission, for her losses, and even for simple times when she missed Cammie. There must have been hundreds of the DVDs. When did Cammie have the time?

" But these are for you too Zach. Did we ever get our fairytale ending? Did I ever tell you I love you? Did I get to kiss you one last time?"

_It was perfect Cammie. We were finally happy. We were going to be together forever and ever._

"I'm happy if we did. We would have gotten married eventually you know. I loved you that much. I needed you that much. You were mine and I was yours. Always. Chloe didn't matter. Elliot will never matter. We were meant for each other. But just in case we didn't, I love you Zach. I really do. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

_Sorry won't bring you back. Come back Cammie. Why did you have to go? I loved you too. You were my everything. You've left me empty now._

"You have to stay strong Zach. For Andrew and Angel. Or at least for me. I won't be able to die happy if you live in misery without me."

_You're dead Cammie. You won't know if I'm in misery or not._

"Not be so technical on me Zachary. You know what I mean."

Zach couldn't help but smile just a bit at that. She knew him so well.

"You raise Angel up to be a good spy for me won't you Zach? I know you'll be the best father. Take care now. Until the next video. I love you Zachary Goode."

And the screen went blank.

Zach sat there numb, unable to get out of the seat. It wasn't until the video ended that Zach realized he was crying harder than ever.

_Oh Cammie,_ he thought_, you planned your death out all too nicely. How am I supposed to believe you were trying to survive._

But a spy knows that there's no such thing as happy endings,

All you can do is plan for the worst, and hope for the best.

* * *

**Bad ending line? Probably. I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE STORY! YAY!**

**So. In your reviews, please tell me your favorite and least favorite parts? Please? Of course things I should fix and blah blah blah. **

**And of course you should review in the first place. Please? With virtual sprinkles on top? Yeah thanks. **

**I'll start a new story soon... Not sure when I'll post in on fanfiction though. It's going to be called**

**_Absence Makes the Spy Grow Stronger_**

**I told you the summary earlier but I'm actually planning on changing it and putting it in a AU instead. Mostly cause the old one had almost no action in it. So yeah. Stay tuned for that one in a couple months or depending on when I actually have time to write! **

**Love you all :) **


End file.
